Children of Hope
by Cosmic Guardian
Summary: Infuse your life with action. Don't wait for it to happen. Make it happen. Make your own future. Make your own hope. Make your own love. And whatever your beliefs, honor your creator, not by passively waiting for grace to come down from upon high, but by doing what you can to make grace happen... yourself, right now, right down here on Earth.
1. Plans for the future

Chapter. 1

The sound of steel echoed through the night of the city of mercy, in the church two Gods Eaters clashed their blades. A Gods Eater fired at the other who barely dodged each laser beam. "Stop this!" The moving Gods Eater each his target and swung both of his god arcs from the left.

The other lowered his gun god arc and raised his second arc, deploying it's shield to block. "I can't stop now, I have to save what I have left."

"And what about my family? You're just going to let them die so you can have your world back?!"

"You have no family, they weren't meant to exist!" One of the Gods Eaters shoved the other one away and slammed both of his god arcs one the ground to make his opponent back away. "What you have is a lie. I have to make it right, I have to fix the mess I made." The other Gods Eater blocked both of the blades with his shield and pointed his second arc at his enemy's chest.

The first fighter spun to evade the laser shot and struke the second eater in the head with his elbow. Both Gods Eaters backed away, one changed his arc to gun mode as they both pointed their weapons to each other then opened fire.

...

It was late evening as the sun was almost gone from the sky, on the roof of the den Lance and Alisa were setting up an outdoors table and chairs set. "You got that Aly?"

"I got it, how's the grill?"

"Set to go love."

The doors opened as Sakuya and Lindow came up to join them. "You got it sent up already?" Asked the soon to be father.

"Good to go, you got the food?"

"Right here." Sakuya held up a large container.

"Sakuya you shouldn't be carrying things like this!" Alisa quickly took the container away.

"Alisa I'm not someone who needs everything do for them."

"But you are four months pregnant, you need to be more carefully with yourself." Alisa then spun to Lindow. "And you let her do things like this?"

Lindow looked away as he rubbed the back of his head. "Like I can stop her."

Lance grinned as he shook his head. "You're so whipped."

"Get back to work Lan." Alisa snapped at her boyfriend.

Lance grinned wider as he started the grill. "You got the meat there Aly?" Alisa put the container down and opened it to find it full of smaller containers of food. The Russian tossed the meat to Lance and put the rest on one of the tables.

Lance cooked the food as Lindow set the tables then sat down with the other two. Lance brought the food to the table and gave everyone a share before taking a seat next to Alisa. "So how are you and you're little one doing Sakuya?"

"I'm fine, thanks. How are you and Alisa going."

"We're going steady, why?"

"Are you two..." Sakuya pointed to her ring.

"No, not yet well..." Lance and Alisa looked to each other the hung their heads as they turned away. "I mean, we talked about it but then it turned into a talk about kids and..." Lance held his right arm. "I'm not sure if I can. I'm more aragami then human... And I wasn't fully human to begin with." Alisa placed her hand on Lance's back.

"Hey chin you two." Lindow spoke up to lighten the now heavy mood. "You never know until you try, and still you have each other, right?"

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

"Cheer up, boss." Lindow held up his own right arm. "I'm not all human either."

"Why did we have to be with the freaks?" Pointed Sakuya, Lindow and Lance glared at Sakuya who laughed. "Joking, joking."

Alisa saw the sun finally disappear over the horizon the turned to see the moon already in the sky. "Hey, isn't the moon a little bigger then normal?"

Everyone looked up to the sky to see the moon, Lance took the chance to change the subject. "It's called the perigee, when the moon is at it's closest to the earth, it should be getting closer over the next few days."

After a moment Alisa broke the silence. "I hope Shio is doing well."

"Hey now." Lance rubbed Alisa's back. "We'll see her again someday, just you wait."

"That's right." Lindow agreed. "Whether we go to the moon or Shio comes down to us, we'll see her again." Lindow again looked down at his right arm. "Still need to thank her for saving my life." Lance let out a small cough. "The first time I needed to be saved."

The door opened again as Paylor came up to the roof. "Hello everyone! Sorry for interrupting."

"Hey!" Lance waved for the director to join them. "What beings you up here?"

"I have some news for you Lance."

"Good or bad?"

Paylor pushed up his glasses. "That's really up to you. I just received a massage from Fenir HQ, have you heard of the hunter unit?" The Gods Eaters looked to each other then back to Paylor as they didn't know. "I'm not surprised, the hunter unit is a group of Gods Eaters that travel the world to fight very powerful Aragami that other branches are having trouble dealing with."

"And yet we've never seen them when we could have used them."

"That's because we never needed them, because of this young man." Paylor placed his hand on Lance's shoulder. "After defending the far east from nova and Damian they want you to join them Lance."

"Really now?"

Paylor gives a nod and smiled. "It's a very big honor to be apart of the hunter unit, but it means you'll have to give up your position as the first unit leader and be away from home sometimes."

Lance looked away as he thought it over then looked back to Paylor. "I'm guessing I have some time to think about it?"

"Of course, it is a big life changing decision." Paylor removed his hand and stepped back. "Well, that's all I came to say. I'll leave you all to your double date then." PAylor gave a slight bow and walked away.

When the director was gone then old types spoke up. "This is big Lance! Congrats"

"Your skills are really getting noticed now."

Lance put up his hands. "Hey come on, I haven't agreed to it yet."

"But you will agree." Pointed Alisa.

"I don't know."

"You said 'yet' that means it will happen."

"It's a phrase Aly. It's not something I can just jump into."

"That's something you don't have a problem doing."

"I don't just jump into thing, more like I get pushed into them."

"You do get pushed to be a hero a lot."

"You're not helping Lindow!"

The older man laughed. "I think you should do what you think is right for you. Stay or join, it's up to you."

Lance shrugged as he leaned back. "Sure, throw all the weight on me. As you always do."

"Okay, thanks!"

"That wasn't an invitation!" Everyone laughed at Lance's expense, the dual wielder sighed then smiled as he shook his head.

...

! #$%^&*()_+

Please review, it keeps us writers going. It's great to be back everyone. Till next time CG out. PEACE!


	2. The visiter

Chapter. 2

The following day the males of the first unit rode a chopper to the city of mercy. "So are you going to go to this super secret Gods Eater unit?" Asked Kota.

Lance looked out the chopper window in thought. "I don't know, it's a big change yes, but this place still needs me."

"I think you should do it." Stated Soma. "You've saved the far east enough, we need to count on our selves for a change."

"I think you should do it! And hey, if you're gone I'll get to be the leader!" Lance and Soma looked to Kota then to each other and broke out laughing. "What!?"

"Lance waved his hand, trying to stop. "Sorry K, but the only way you'll be in charge is if one else is one the first unit."

"Oh come on! You too Soma?"

Soma just looked away, his face fighting a losing battle to hold back a smile.

"Fine, jerks." Kota pouted. "So what are we out here for anyway?" Asked Kota. Soma and Lance were standing on the sides of the chopper and didn't hear him. When they arrived outside the church the Gods Eater leaped out.

A hannibal poked it's head out of one of the building and Lance threw his god arc at it and dragged the aragami out. Kota fired at the beast's head as Soma slammed his god arc on the hannibal's neck. The beast rose up and roared, causing Soma to back up.

Lance rushed in and slashed the hannibal along it's chest and Kota shot the wound for extra damage. The hannibal brought it's hand down to crush Lancce who sidestepped out of the way and plunged his arc through its hand. Soma stepped in and swung his arc to cut deep into the beast's arm. The hannibal roared as fire spilled from it's mouth. Everyone backed off as it breathed a sea of flames.

As the fight was about to continue a beam of light came down from the sky. It disappeared as soon as it came, leaving a person where it came down. The newcomer was a male in his late teens with red eyes and black hair, he wore a red jeans with black boots and a leather jacket with the sleeves ripped off over a green shirt. He carried a white sniper old type god arc in his left hand and a hannibal new type god arc in his right.

The hannibal roared at the newcomer and hurled a fireball at him. The Gods Eater rolled out of the way of the flames and swung his right arc to switch it to gun mode. He fired at the monster with both of his weapons, taking a step back with each shot. The hannibal had enough, it held out its claws and dashed towards him.

Kota shot the hannibal in the face to blind it for a moment and Soma swung his his arc into the aragami's leg, severing it. As it fell Lance leaped onto it's back, both of his god arcs went beast mode and took a large chunk out of the hannibal's back. The core was revealed and the newcomer used his new type arc to rip it out.

With the hannibal dead the first unit gathered around the Gods Eater. Soma and Kota were ready to fight as Lance held his arcs low. "So, who are you?"

The Gods Eater looked to the three before him. "I'm looking for Lindow and Lance."

"Lindow isn't here, but I'm Lance. Some who are you?"

"Ren Amamiya, Lindow's son."

"What?!" Kota stepped back in shock.

Soma scoffed. "Impossible. Your too old forth that to be true."

"This my be hard to believe but it's true. I have information that's very important."

"Alright." Lance took out his phone with his tail. "I feel this is going to be a long story." Lance called for the nearby chopper to come pick them up.

When they returned to the den Lance called for Alisa and Lindow to meet in Paylor's office and found the two with Sakuya waiting for them. With everyone gathered Ren started to speak. "Thank you for listening to me. This will seem hard to believe but all of it is true. In the up coming week there will be a virus that infects Gods Eaters and turns them feral. Many Gods Eater will be affected but only Lance will turn feral, killing many and destroying the den before being put down."

Everyone turned to Lance as he looked to Ren. "How do you know this will happen?"

"Because... I'm from the future. There's a Gods Eater in the future we call 'the saga' with a blood art called 'chrono's gate' with it she can see past events and events yet to happen. Then when using it she found out that it can send Gods Eaters through time. I asked her if she could send me back to before the virus was found and stop it."

"So hoe=w do you get back?" Asked Alisa.

"The saga will pull be back when my mission is complete."

"Okay, so what do we do?" Asked Lindow.

"Lance was the first to be infected, he should be given a full medical exam and monitored. The first sign of the virus is consistent headaches, then fits of anger before they go feral."

"How can we be sure this will happen?" Asked Alisa.

"The proof is my old type god arc. It's my mother's."

"It did look like Sakuya's" Commented Kota. "But still, time travel? That's impossible, right?"

Lance leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms. "Maybe not, the power of blood art is still a big unknown thing, and I use it."

Ren cleared his throat before he spoke. "Regardless of how I got here we need to act fast. Lance needs to be given a full medical now. He could be infected right now."

Paylor gives a nod. "I agree. Lance, according to Alisa you haven't been sleeping well, have you?"

"Just some bad dreams, but I'll do it if it makes you feel better."

"Then we should get started right away!" Paylor stood up and everyone began to leave.

Lindow held Ren by his collar to keep him back with Sakuya until the three of them were alone in the office. Lindow examined Ren's face. "Well you do look a little like Sakuya."

Sakuya looked closer at Ren as well. "Are you kidding? He looked more like you then anyone."

Ren was also stunned as he looked at Lindow. "You look just like how my mother told me."

"I would hope so." Lindow rubbed the back of his head then quickly stopped. "Wait, she 'told' you?"

Ren looked away and to the floor. "She said you were the second Lance killed when he went feral."

"Oh, glad you're here then." Lindow tried to laugh it off.

Sakuya placed her hands on her stomach. "I can only imagine the world you lived in."

Ren glanced down to Sakuya's stomach. "It was... horrible. We survived thanks to the saga's blood art to see events before they happen, but still... Sometimes knowing something will happen isn't enough."

"Sometimes, things just happen, right?" Asked Lindow.

"Yes, but I'm here to prevent it. I'll make the future a better place for myself to grow up in."

Lindow patted Ren's shoulder. "Just remember that you're not alone. You got your mom and dad here to help."

"Thank you, father, mother."

Sakuya threw her arms around Ren and held him tight. "I'm so proud of the strong young man my son will become."

Tear's rolled down Ren's face as he hugged her back. "In my time, before I left. you said the same thing."

"The exact same thing?" Asked Lindow.

"Well, not the exact same thing." Lindow and Sakuya chuckled, even Ren smiled a little. Ren began to ask questions about Lindow to learn about his father. After a while the others returned and took their seats.

When Paylor entered he showed the the results to Ren. "As you can see, there's nothing wrong with Lance."

"Make sure he's never alone. Lance, you better tell someone when you start getting headaches."

"Understood Ren."

"Good. Until then everyone make sure Lance doesn't do or touch anything unsafe and when he goes out into the field I'm going with him."

Lance made a face of discomfort. "That seems a little overdoing it."

"To change the future nothing can be over looked."

"Alright. Just don't make this creepy."

"Understood."

! #$%^&*())_+}"?:{

Please review, it keeps us writers going. Till next time CG out. PEACE.


	3. Searching

Chapter. 3

For the next two days Ren looked over Lance's actions as he connected with his father. Needing to find the virus Ren went down to the maintenance bay to check on Lance's weapons. As he looked though the repair schedule Lance came down. "Hey Ren, how are my arcs?"

"So far so good hopefully the virus didn't come from them." Ren lightly pounded his fist on one of the god arc.

"Hey, carefully Tricia is very sensitive." Lance gently rubbed his god arc.

"You named your weapon?" Ren rises an eyebrow.

"God arcs are living weapons Ren. Talk to them and listen, someday they'll talk back." Lance pulled out his god arcs and gave them a light swing.

"Are you heading out?"

"Yup. Got a fallen ouroboros that needs to be put down."

"I'll go with you then." Ren grabbed his own god arcs and fallowed Lance outside. Lance snapped his arcs together and whistled for his griffin which landed before him. Lance jumped onto the kirito's back and looked to Ren. "You coming?"

Ren nods and jumps onto the griffin behind Lance and the Kirito took off into the sky. "Mother told me about the mount you had. This is amazing."

Lance looked over his shoulder. "Do Gods Eaters still tame ogretails?"

"Yes, it's one of the first things a new Gods Eater learns how to do."

"Glad to know not everything was lost." Lance guided Kirito to the forgotten carrier.

When the pair arrived they spotted the ouroboros eating a vajra. "You ready?" Kirito spun and dropped the two Gods Eater. Ren landed on his feet as Lance threw his left arc at the ouroboros' head and pulled himself towards it.

Lance planted his feet into the beast's eyes and stabbed his right arc through it's skull. "Time to die!" Lance pulled out his left arc and stabbed the aragami in the top of it's head to pull himself up. The ouroboros swung its head around but Lance didn't let go, when it stopped Lance pulled out his right arc and stabbed it into the top of the oruoboros' head. "Hey Ren, check this out!" Lance twisted his god arcs to the right and the ouroboros turned its head in the same direction.

Ren held up his gun arc and fired at the aragami's arms. The ouroboros stood up on its hind leg and Lance rocked his arcs back and forth to dig deeper into it head. The beast cried out in pain and slammed its hands into the ground. Ren dashed to the aragami and slashed it in the face then backed away to shoot it when he left a cut. Ren did this four times before the ouroboros started to get up.

"Stay down you!" Lance rapidly stabbed and slashed away at the top of the beast's head until it finally fell back down. Lance jumped off and stood beside Ren as they changed their arcs to gun mode to fire on it. The ouroboros pushed itself up and raised its arm to bring it back down on them.

"Get back!" Lance shoved Ren out of the way and leaped back as he pointed his left arc up. "Judgment!" Lance fired a sphere of light into the sky, when it rose above the clouds a beam of light shot down on the aragami. The fallen monster's body was scorched and fell to the ground. Lance walked to the body but Ren ran passed him and took the core.

Ren stared at his god arc as it's light flashed gold then turned green. "Damn, no good."

"What's not good?'

"I checked if this was the source of the virus."

"You're god arc can do that? I guess things improved in the future."

"It was necessary so we don't take back infected cores."

"So what do you do with infected cores?"

"Our god arcs destroy it."

"Makes sense. Come on we're done here." Lance called for Kirito as his phone went off. He hold one of his arcs with his tail to get his phone. "Hello? Just killed it. Yeah, he's with me. On our way." Lance hung up and turned to Ren. "We got another job to do when we get back." The two dual wielders climbed onto Kirtio's back and flew to the den.

Back at the den the first unit gathered in the lobby. "Hey, what do you think this meeting's about?" Kota asked Lance.

"Probably to hunt some strong aragami. Seriously K we're the best team in the den. I doubt they'd call us to fill in for kitchen staff." Ren cracked a smile as he watched from the sofa.

"You're all here." Tsubaki came up the stairs. "There's a new mission for you all. A nova has appeared on aegis island."

Lance nods as he crosses his arms. "Just like two years ago. You want this thing dead, right?"

Tsubaki nods. "You have you're orders, get to it."

"I'm going as well." Ren stood up from his seat. "This nova could be what I'm looking for."

Tsubaki glanced to Ren. "Have you faced a nova before?"

"No-"

"What was the strongest aragami you fought?"

"A fallen oruoboros."

Lance turned to Ren. "I did most of the work. What did you fight on your own?"

"A normal one?"

"You're staying."

"You can't do that!"

"And let you be killed? No."

"But what if-"

"What if a lot of things Ren. You told us what the signs were, so if I have any headaches then we'll know you were right."

"I'm going." Ren tightened his fist's until Lindow stood behind him and place his hand on Ren's shoulder. "You heard your leader. You need to stay put."

Ren shoved away Lindow's hand and turned towards him. "Father I have to do this!"

"Run off to your death?"

"Save the future!"

Lindow shook his head and signed. "Say you go and fight the nova. You'd just end up dying, you don't have experience to fight a nova."

"But I have to do something!"

"You did do something, you warned us about what's going to happen."

"I'm not listening to this." Ren spun away from Lindow to find Lance and the rest of the first unit was gone. "I understand how you feel but you need to relax. Sometimes you need to let events play out and wait for the right time to act." Ren looked down to the floor. "Hey chin up. We'll wait for Lance to get back and see how it goes."

"How do you know that he'll be fine?"

Lindow let out a hearty laugh. "Guess your mom didn't tell you, Lance is something of a miracle worker. Like how he saved me from becoming a hannibal. Sakuya ever tell you that story?"

"Yes she did."

"Then let me tell you about the part that was left out." Lindow placed his arm over Ren and lead him to the lift. On the way to aegis island the first unit took the maintenance tunnel to their mission site. Lance noticed a look of thought on Soma's face. "There something on your mind?"

"Nothing to talk about."

"All right." Lance was concerned for Soma but knew to wait for him to talk about it. They arrived on the island to find a nova hovering around as if looking for something.

"What's it doing?" Asked Kota.

Soma dashed ahead and attacked the nova head on. "Soma!" Shouted Alisa, she took a step and Lance chased after Soma. He throw his god arcs at the male nova and pulled it down on the female.

Soma fallowed with dropping his god arc on top of the male nova, crushing the female. Lance and Alisa switched their arcs to gun mode and opened fire with Kota.

The male nova fell under the constant fire of the first unit. Its body was pushed up as the female tried to get away, Soma moved in and crashed his arc into the nova's upper body, knocking it down. The gunners shot a few rounds to soften it when Soma moved in for the kill and cut it in half. Soma took the core and placed his weapon over his shoulder.

"That was simple enough." Commented Lance.

"Simple?! That was too easy!" Shouted Kota.

Alisa brushed her hair back as she examined the body. "To think we fought one of these to decide the fate of the world."

"Just means we're getting better." Lance placed his arm around Alisa's waist and pulled her close. "We keep this up and soon threats to the world will be no problem." Alisa leaned closer to Lance as they walked to the tunnel. Soma took anther look around then fallowed his team with Kota taking the lead.

! #$%^&*()_+}"?:{

Please review it keeps writers going. Till next time CG out. PEACE!


	4. Cause and Effect

Chapter. 4

The first unit returned to the den and reported to Paylor, Soma gave the core to the director who called for Ren.

Ren ran into the lab and took the core and put it in his god arc to find that the core was clean. "Damn it!" Ren punched the wall. "Where is it?!"

"Ren you need to calm down."

Ren spun around to Lance. "I will not calm down! I'm here to save the future because you destroyed it!"

Alisa slapped Ren across the face. "don't you dare blame Lance for something he didn't do! I get that you're angry but it won't help.

"Shut up! You don't what my world is like, the suffering, the despair, not knowing if you'll make it to the next day. So don't act like you know, don't you dare!"

This time Soma slapped Ren. "Then don't act like you're the only one who suffered!"

Ren rubbed the side of his face and stomped out of the lab. ren went to his room and laid out on his bed. Thoughts of home filled Ren's mind along with thoughts of his mother. A dark idea came to Ren, one that could fix all of his problems and save the future. The idea was quickly dismissed by his father's words. Ren signed and threw his arm over his eyes to fall asleep when there was a knock at his door.

"Who is it?!"

"It's me Ren."

"Mom?" Ren jumped up to his feet and threw open his door. "Hello mom."

"Hello Ren, are you okay? Lance said you stormed out."

Ren stepped aside and the two sat down on his couch. "It's just that... They all take this as a joke. The world I've seen isn't one for games."

"I understand that but you should know that this can't be rushed. Did you ever find a cure for the virus?"

Ren hung his head. "No, anyone infected has to be killed."

"I'm sorry, i didn't know."

"It's fine mom... Sorry I keep calling you that, I know you're not really my mother."

"Not yet, I don't mind really. It's something I'll need to get used to when your born in this time." Sakuya patted his stomach. "Thank you for helping to make this world a little better Ren.

"Thank you mom."

...

The a few hours later Lance was called to Paylor's lab. "You needed to see me?"

"Yes! This is of the highest level of important!"

"What is it?" Lance tilted his head.

"I found another one! Another singularity!"

"A what?!" Lance rushed around Paylor's computers to see. "Where?"

"It's in the city. You need to get to it post hast!"

"Is it Shio?"

Paylor sadly shook his head. "The reading is different. This is a whole new one."

"I'll bring it in, we don't need another end of the world running around." Lance ran out into the hall and used his powers to reach Alisa. _"Aly we got a job, meet me in the maintenance bay!"_

 _"What's going on?"_

 _"We have another singularity!"_

 _"What?!"_

 _"Just get to the maintenance bay, we need to get it quick!"_

 _"Okay I"m on my way!"_ The couple met up and grabbed their god arcs as they headed outside and Lance called for his griffin. "What do we do when we find the singularity?"

"We take it home and keep it from become a world eater."

"Do you think it'll be like Shio?"

"No one can replace Shio. Still, it's hope for humans and aragami to co-exist." The griffin land and the couple climbed on to take off in the sky. Kirito carried them to the city of mercy, Lance sensed the aragami below. His body locked as he felt something powerful. "I found it!"

Kirito dove to the ground, drawing the attention of a nearby brog camlann. Kirito landed and Lance leaped off. "There's a brog coming, i'll find the singularity, you take out that scorpion."

"Roger!" Alisa rode Kirito back into the air as lance ran to a pile of rubble near a hole in a building.

Alisa spotted the incoming aragami and command Kirito to take flight. The griffin flew over the brog's shield hand and past the tail which Alisa sliced off. Kirito flew around and sunk its claws into the aragami's back and pushed it down. Alisa changed her arc to gun mode and shot at it's head.

The brog began to get back up and Kirito took flight again, this time circling around it as Alisa shot at it, when she was out of ammo Kirito would dive bomb onto its back and Alisa would slash at it to regain her oracle cells. The attack was repeated until the beast when down for good.

Lance impaled his arcs into the ground and started digging. Lance lifted a large piece of concrete and threw it aside. Before him was a little girl who looked seven of age, her skin and hair were pale and had green eyes. She looked up to Lance with eyes filled with fear. "Hello." Lance slowly kneeled down with his hands out show he came in peace. "I"m here to take you somewhere safe. Do you understand me?"

The girl stared back at Lance. The dual wielder slowly reached into his coat to take out a core. "Hungry?" Lance held out the core to her.

The girl looked at the core then back to Lance. "hungry?" She spoke in a soft tone.

"That's right, hunger. You want it?" Lance gave the core to the girl, she held the core close and took a bite into it. Lance took off his coat and dragged it over the girl. "Aly I got her!"

ALisa rode Kirito to Lance, spotting the girl in his arms. "That's the singularity?"

"Yeah, let's get her back." Lance picked up his weapons with his tail and climbed into Kirito's back behind Alisa who commanded Kirito to take flight. The girl clung to Lance as they flow through the air, Lance placed his hand on the girl's head and his armlets lit up, beginning a resonation.

 _"I will be whole again."_

Lance pulled his hand away from the girl and to his forehead. The girl looked back up to Lance, the Gods Eater read the girl's mind to see she was scared. Lance rubbed her hair and felt her calm down. Alisa glanced over her shoulder. "You okay back there?"

"Yeah, we're good." Lance shook his head clear and watched the land pass under him.

..

When they returned to the den Paylor was waiting for them on the roof. Kirito landed and everyone got off. Paylor stood before lance and saw the with her face buried in Lance's chest. "Amazing! The odds of finding another singularity were slim at best!"

"Well here she is. Let's get her inside and into some clothes." Lance took the lead to Paylor's lab as Alisa called Sakuya to meet them. The females took the singularity into another room to get measurements for clothes.

Lindow and Ren arrived to see the singularity, one look at it and Ren spun to Paylor. "This thing needs to be destroyed, it's the source of the virus I know it!"

Lindow grabbed onto Ren's shoulder. "Son you're over reacting."

"I'm not overreacting! Mother said nothing about this aragami so it has to be it!"

"Now you're jumping at ghosts. You're just getting impatience."

"I came here for a mission, not to play father."

"Even if that means killing an innocent?"

"She's an aragami, a monster in human form."

"That's not quite true." Pointed Paylor. "Aragami won't eat others of their type. This child won't hurt anyone as she doesn't see us humans as food."

"I don't buy that. We're at war with the aragami, now you're telling me we can be friends with them?"

It's worked with to ogretail."

"We're not friends with them, we tame them. As in control them."

The door slid open and Lance entered. "Did I miss something?"

Ren shoved lindow aside and stood in front of Lance. "That thing you brought back needs to be destroyed!"

"I'm not killing a child Ren."

"That 'child' is an aragami! A monster that wants to destroy humanity!"

"Ren I get where you're coming from but you need to look at it differently. Aragami aren't monsters, they're animals working off of instinct. This girl is proof they can grow to higher thinking."

Ren held out his arms. "And that's good? If aragami start thinking they'll start planning, then they really will destroy us all."

"No. If we show them peace we can make a bond. Human's and aragami can co-exist."

"That's impossible. Peace will only happen when only one side remains."

"That's what I thought too." ren noticed Alisa, Sakuya, and the girl now stood in the lab's main room. The girl wore a yellow dress with laces on the sleeves. The girl jumped at Lance and held him tight.

"She really likes you Lance." Sakuya wore a big grin.

"So did you two come up with a name for her?" Asked Lance, to which the females shook their heads.

"You're the one who found her Lance."

Lance rolled his eyes. "Okay fine, let's see..." The new type looked down at the girl in his arms. She looked up to Lance then hid her face again. "How about, Torri."

"I think that sounds sweet. " Alisa kneeled down to the girl. "Little Torri." Alisa laid her hand on Torri's head. The girl liked at Alisa, she smelled her then latched onto Alisa.

"Looks like you two have a little one of your own now." Said Lindow.

"I don't know how to raise a kid!" Shouted Lance.

"And you think we do?"

Lance and Alisa slumped as the older couple poked fun at them, the new types looked to each other then to Torri then finally the to the floor.

No one noticed Ren walked out of the lab and stomp into the hall.

! #$%^&*()_+}"?{{:

Please review, it keeps us writers going. Till next time CG out. PEACE!


	5. Infected

Chapter. 5

"Idiots, all of them." Ren stepped into the lift and rode it up. "The sage put me in the week Lance caught the virus. It's been three days now, if he doesn't have the virus now, he will soon." Ren rode the lift to the roof, he stepped off and looked up to the clouds. "What do I do mom?" Ren took a seat on the ledge and looked over the people working.

The door to the roof opened and Lance stepped out. "You okay Ren?"

"Go away Lance."

"Thought I wasn't meant to be alone." Lance stood beside Ren. "You want to talk?"

"Nothing to talk about."

"I get it, you want to save your home, but we don't really know if Torri is the cause of the virus."

"And if she is?"

"We have Paylor looking into it, he'll find it if something is up. ugh." Lance raised his hand to his forehead. Ren glanced up to Lance. "I'm fine. you're parents wouldn't stop grilling me and my girlfriend." Lance took a seat beside Ren. "So what happened to Alisa in your time?"

"Mother said she was the first you killed."

"Oh." Lance lowered his gaze. "That's, ah..." Lance sighed and stood up. "I'll leave you be then."

Ren watched as lance left the roof. "It's time."

...

Over the next two days Lance and Alisa taught Torri how to speak while Paylor studying her. Ren kept his distance and watched Lance's movement for any signs of the virus. In the lab Alisa and Torri were drawing while Lance was reading.

Torri put down her colored pencil and looked to Alisa. "I'm hungry."

"Okay." Alisa reached for a bucket beside her, she looked inside to find one core. "Lance. Torri is out of food." Alisa grabbed the core and gave it to Torri.

"All right, I'll make a milk run." Lance put his book down and stood up, on his feet Lance rubbed his forehead.

"You okay?" Asked Alisa. "Just a little headache from reading too much. I'll be back soon." Lance waved to the two and left.

Out in the hall Lance found Ren standing in his way. "I heard what you said."

"I said you need to stop fallowing me. Now move I need to get Torri some food."

"I'm going too."

"Do as you wish." Lance shoved Ren aside to go to the lift. The Gods Eaters took a chopper to the wailing plains, Lance's head still ached.

Ren noticed it was getting worse. "Pilot turn back!"

"Keep going!" Lance glared at Ren with one hand covering half his face. "I have a job to do and it will be done."

"But you have the virus, the first sign in right there!"

"I'll go get checked out when we get back, happy?"

"Good." the chopper arrived in the plains, Lance and Ren jumped out into the rain. Lance gave Ren a signal to follow, the two circled around the tornado and found eight chi-yous watching two others fighting. "The hell are they doing?"

"Looks like a fight club. Winner becomes head of the pack."

Ren stepped back and took out his phone. "We need to call for back up. I'll get, hey wait!"

Lance took off in a dead sprint for the chi-yous. He jumped at the first one and cut both it's arms off. When he landed Lance swung his arc to his right to cut off the legs of the second. the third chi-you punched at lance, who's left arc changed into beast mode and ate the chi-you's fist.

When the next chi-you attacked Lance's right arc switched to gun mode, he impaled the chi-you with the arc and fired into it's chest until it fell. Both of Lance's arcs changed back to sword mode as he ducked under another chi-you's arm.

Lance stabbed the aragami in the ribs and dragged it down. Lance stood on it's back and used the hook on his right arc to behead it. The next chi-you reached down to grab lance, the new type stabbed the chi-you in the palms then spun around to cut it in half. Lance changed his arcs to gun mode and fired at the last chi-you until it stopped moving.

With all the aragami dead Lance collected the cores. Ren walked through the carnage, he looked to Lance dropped his arcs to hold his head. "Lance we need to go now."

"Shut the hell up!" Lance spun to Ren, his eyes were bloodshot. "All you talk about is your damn future. I'm getting sick of it!"

"Lance you're infected!" Lance dropped to his knees and cried out in pain. Ren stood over lance and pointed his mother's arc to his head. "I'm sorry Lance. I can't let you destroy everything." Ren pulled the trigger and shot Lance in the forehead. He fell back and laid motionless in the mud. "Some sacrifices have to be made. somethings can't be changed. your death destroyed my world, now it'll save it."

Ren closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Ren reopened them and looked around. "Why isn't it working?" Ren kneeled down to examine Lance, he placed his fingers on the Gods Eater's neck for a pulse.

Lance's hand shot up and latched onto Ren's face. Ren dropped his arcs and held onto Lance's arm as he was shoved to the ground. Lance held Ren by his collar and repeatedly punched him in the face. Ren swung his leg and kicked Lance in the back of the head. As Lance was stunned Ren shoved him off then crawled for his god arcs.

Lance grabbed Ren by his leg and swung him away. Ren slide along the mud until he hit a building, he shook his head to clean his vision to see Lance ran towards him. Ren grabbed a hand full of mud and threw it into Lance's face. Ren stood up and tackled him down then ran for his god arcs.

Ren grabbed his old type arc and shot Lance in the chest. Lance stopped and held his chest for a moment but kept going. _"What is this? the virus never acted this fast!"_ Ren fired again and hit lance in the leg.

Lance didn't stop moving. Ren held his god arc to his right and swung it. Lance grabbed the arc as it hit him in the ribs, he swung it around to slam Ren to the ground then raised over his head.

Ren grabbed his other arc and deployed the shield to block the gun barrel coming at him.

Lance kicked Ren's right arm and his god arc fell aside. Lance raised the gun arc and struke Ren in the chest, then in the face.

One of Lance's arcs launched a vine and connected to his armlet. Lance stopped for a moment as the other god arc did the same, Lance's eyes went back to normal and fell unconscious.

Ren coughed up blood and rose to his feet. He looked at Lance's body to see bruises where he was shot. "I can't kill him. How?" With no other option Ren took out his phone and called for a ride home.


	6. A new beginning

Chapter. 6

Lance and Ren were rushed back to the den and to medbay. Paylor rapidly worked to find what was wrong with Lance. Everyone waited in the office for any word. Alisa was shacking with Sakuya holding her. Kota was fidgeting while Lindow paced the room. Soma and Ren sat calmly, glancing at the door.

Paylor finally entered and everyone stood up. "How is he!?" Shouted Alisa.

"Asleep for now. From my findings Lance doesn't have-"

"He has the virus!" Shouted Ren. "The headaches, the anger fits, going feral. All the signs of the virus!"

Paylor leaned closer to Ren that the Gods Eater had to step back. "Didn't you say it only effected Gods Eater? Now why is that?"

"I don't understand the question."

It's the oracle cells, I looked at the cells in Lance and they're becoming unstable by foreign cells."

"Where did they come from?" Asked Kota.

The tone of Paylor's voice grow more seriously. "Looking at any recent changes, I checked Torri...It did come from her."

"I told you! I told you all, but none of you listened!"

"Ren-"

"Shut it dad! I told you that thing was the cause but you all let it in anyway. Aragami will never co-exist with humans! They're all monsters that-"

Ren felt someone grab his shoulder then spin him around to a fist hitting him in the face.

Ren landed in the floor hard, he saw Soma standing over him. "Don't you dare call Shio a monster!"

"Who is Shio?" Ren touched his nose and felt blood.

Sakuya held out a hand to Ren, he took it and a resonation began. Ren saw all of her memories of Shio in an instant. Ren let go and fell back. "What was that?!"

"A resonance. something we new types can do." Explained Alisa. "But still, I saw it, Shio could've eaten the world."

"She saved the world Ren. Because we showed her how to be human." Lindow folded his arms. "Hey doc, what do we do?"

Paylor smiled as he pushed up his glasses. "Nothing for now. Torri's cells are unstable so they latch on to anyone that touches her, making their cells also unstable."

Everyone turned to Alisa who held her hands over her chest. "Is there a way to fix this?"

Ren shook his head. "No. You have the virus, then the only cure is death."

Paylor patted Ren on the head. "Don't be so grim, this is an easy fix. I just have to make a new batch of bias factor to stablize both of them, along with all of you just in case."

Thank you doctor!" Alisa felt relief now that Lance could be saved.

"Of course, I can't let our best Gods Eater, so to be a member of the hunter unit go and die again."

"Can we see him?" Asked Kota.

"Not until I change the bias factor. He's asleep but still contagious. It shouldn't take more then 23 hours for it to take effect."

"So two days." Said Alisa.

"Yes, for now though you all will have to remain in your quarters until the cure is made."

Lindow laughed a little. "Right. Can't let it spread to other units, can we?"

"Then it's over." Ren let out a breath. "I saved the future."

"What happens now?" Asked Sakuya.

"I'll return to my time, or I should. If I'm still need to do something."

"What do you mean?"

"The sage said that I would return home when my mission is complete. As in the virus is gone. If I'm still here that means Paylor's cure will fail or the virus is going to spread another way."

...

The first unit spent the next day locked in their rooms until Paylor made the new bias factor for each of their armlets while Lindow needed injections. When they were cleared the first unit went to medbay to find Lance alive and well.

He was sitting up on the bed reading to Torri who sat on his lap. The aragami girl now wore a red armlet on her right wrist. "Hey everyone." Lance waved for everyone to come in.

"Lan!" Alisa dashed to Lance's side and hugged him while everyone gathered around. Ren just looked at the armlet on Torri and felt disgusted.

"Hey everyone!" Greeted Torri.

"How are you Torri?" Lindow reached down to Torri who hid her face in lance's chest. "She's still a bit weary of people."

"She'll grow out of it." Lance gently ran his fingers through her hair.

"So how long are you going to be down?" Asked Kota.

"I'll be back on my feet tomorrow morning. Torri needs a few more test to be safe, but so far so good."

Ren left the medbay and waited in the hall. "That aragami is a time bomb. If no one will do what needs to be done then I'll have too." Ren went back to his room to hide. Ren waited an hour then went back to the medbay. Inside he saw Lance was missing but Torri was fast asleep.

Ren carefully picked up Torri and carried her to the lift and down to the god arc storage. Ren laid her down and went for his god arc. "So this is what it's come too." Ren pulled out his gun arc from it's case, pointing it at Lance. "And with your mother's arc no less."

"Move Lance."

"Or what?"

"I have a future to save. That thing you're protecting is the cause. She loses her armlet and the virus will spread."

"Aren't all Gods Eaters disasters waiting to happen?"

"Shut up! My mission is to stop the virus, keeping you alive was never part of that."

"You're willing to kill an innocent girl?"

"She's not innocent! She's the reason my future is in ruins and you're defending it, the thing that will kill you!"

"You came to change the past, and you did."

"Then why am I still here, huh? If Torri won't spread the virus then why am I still here?!"

"Will killing her solve the problem?"

"I don't know!"

"Then don't do something you'll regret." Ren lowered his weapon slightly. "You're a good person Ren. Don't throw it away on a maybe."

"Then you tell me what to do! If that thing isn't the answer then what is?!"

"Wait, that's all I can tell you. The answer will come, you just need to wait it out." Torri gowned as she awoke. Lance spun around and kneeled to her. "Morning sleepy head."

"I'm hungry." Of course Torri you had a good nap." Lance helped Torri stand then carried her o his back.

"How do you know she won't be the death of you?"

Lance turned to Ren as the lift opened. "I don't." Lance stepped on the lift and left Ren alone to think.

! #$%^&*()_+}"?:{

Please review, it keeps us writers going. Till next time CG out. PEACE!


	7. Greater threat

Chapter. 7

After Lance recovered Paylor called him to his office. The door slide open and the Gods Eater entered. "You called Paylor?"

"Indeed! I found something I need you to take a look at for me. It seems as though another singularity."

"Another one?!"

Yes! In fact it's giving out the same signal as Torri. Isn't that interesting."

"Another Torri. Okay I'll take a look." Lance dashed out to the hall and called Alisa telepathically. The couple grabbed their god arcs and went to the roof, there Lance called his griffin and the two rode off into the sky. They arrived in the wailing plains Lance sensed the singularity. It was similar to Torri but it felt stronger.

When they were at their destination Alisa spotted someone fighting a vajra. "Down there!" Alisa pointed to the fighting. As they came closer they saw the person was using two god arcs, the right arc was the same as Alisa's, the left was a pale white blade that latched onto her arm.

Lance and Alisa leaped from Kirito and landed just as the person slashed the vajra's face to end it's life. Getting closer the couple saw that the person wore a green combat outfit and had pale shin and hair.

"Who are you?" Asked Lance and the person spun around to him, she looked just like Torri only older.

She turned to Alisa and smiled. "Mother!" The stranger's left arc retacted into her arm and flipped her right arc into a reverse grib as she ran to alisa and hugged her.

"Torri?"Alisa asked in confusion.

The person let go and stepped back. "You already know me? Good, that should cut down on time." The pale girl spoke in the same tone as Torri. "Yes. I'm Torri, the one you took in sixteen years ago. Or maybe just recently in this time point." Torri looked to Lance and squinted. "Father?" Torri tackled Lance to the ground. "Father! You're here, you're alive!"

"Alive?"

Torri climbed off of Lance. "Listen, this might be hard to believe, but..."

"You're from the future."

"Yes. How-"

"Ren told us." Stated Alisa.

"Ren's here?" Torri held her hand on her chest. "Good, he made it through as well."

"As well?"

"Listen to me. There's a monster, an aragami that will destroy the far east, and if not stopped the world."

Lance's phone rang to cut off Torri. Lance answered, nodded then hung up. "We need to get back to the den, Soma has some news for us, also this sounds like something everyone should hear." Lance redialed his phone to call a chopper.

...

The first unit waited for it's leader to return in Paylor's office. When the door opened everyone was surprised to see the older Torri come in with Lance and Alisa.

"Found the singularity Paylor. Turns out to be another future warrior."

"What!?" Everyone stood up.

"Hello." Torri waved to the group, she spotted Ren then jumped and hugged him. "Ren you made it too!"

"Wha, who are you?" Ren shoved Torri away.

"It's me, Torri. We grew up together, you always called me big sis. We went through the time gate together to change the past."

"I don't know you! I came here alone to stop the virus."

"Virus? You mean from the nova?"

"Nova? What nova?"

"Do, do you really not know?"

Kota raised his hand. "Uh, can someone tell me what's going on here?"

"We have some more help." Stated Lindow.

"Anyway." Lance spoke to get everyone's attention. "Torri has some news about the future that might go along with Soma's. Torri, if you will."

"Thank you father."

"Father?" Asked Lindow and Sakuya. The older couple looked to Torri.

"There was a virus that almost got out but it was stopped by doctor Sakaki."

"No it wasn't! It infected Lance and he killed everyone, destroyed the den!" Ren stood up and pointed at the younger Torri. "And if you really are that thing, then you're the cause of the virus!"

"Ren! Sit down!" Shouted Lance.

"No-"

"Sit! Down!" This time Lindow shouted. Ren looked away and sat down. "I got it that you're upset but this Torri is proof that your time has been saved. and you didn't need to kill her."

The older aragami spun to Ren. "What?!"

Ren stood up again. "That's right. I wanted to kill you, and I still do. That thing is the very reason I'm here, it's a disaster waiting to happen. You being here just means it's been on hold."

Torri stepped back from Ren. "What happened to you? You were so... bright and kind. You believed we could defeat the nova and save everyone!"

"The world isn't a fairytale. People die, that's the law and logic of the world. Anyone who thinks other wise is a fool." Ren stormed out of the lab.

"Ren!" Lindow and Sakuya chased after their future son.

Lance and Alisa stood beside the girl, Lance held her arm and Alisa held her hand. "What are you feeling?" Asked Lance.

"I feel, hurt. That's not the Ren I know." Torri shook her head as she cried. "That's not Ren!"

"It is Ren, just not the one you know.

"I'm sure you see him again when you return to your time."

"Thank you father." Torri wiped away some of her tears. ...

The younger Torri approached the older version and tugged on her pant leg. The older Torri kneeled down to the girl. "Hello there."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Torri."

"That's my name."

The older Torri smiles warmly. "Do you like that name?"

"Yes."

"I do too." Torri ruffled her younger self's hair. "Listen, do you love your mother and father?"

"What's that?"

"They're the ones who look after you, protect you, make you feel like you have a home."

"Yes."

"Do you want to protect them? Make them happy?"

"Yes."

"Then be a good girl, okay? Protect your mother and father."

"Okay!"

"Everyone." Soma, who had been quiet finally spoke up. "I have something I need to tell you all."

Lance gives a nod. "Shot."

"As Torri said. I have reason to believe that a second nova has been born in the Far East."

Alisa gasped. "Another one?! Soma..."

The older Torri stood up. "That has to be it. The aragami that ruined everything."

"Since the events of the ark project, I've been gathering any unstable nova fragments I could find. I wanted to have them accounted for. A temporary facility was constructed aegis, to hold them in stasis and eventually dispose of them. Then, yesterday, we discovered a hole had been gouged out of the containment field."

"Say what?!" Spoke Kota.

"Most likely, one of the fragments deteriorated to a point where it could no longer be contained. Kick starting its drive to devour."

Lance crossed his arms. "We have any intel on this thing?"

"Speculation suggests that the fragment is still in the far east, and has taken the form of an aragami." Soma glared to the floor and tightened his fists. "The inspections weren't thorough enough... The response wasn't fast enough... I failed. And another monster was unleashed upon the far east."

Paylor glanced to Soma. "Now, now, Soma... We'll accept none of this. The fault lies on more shoulders then you know. I was responsible as well. Knowing you were overworked and understaffed, I gave you yet another massive project to undertake."

"You didn't let the beast of of it's cage!"

"Neither did you Soma." Lance stepped up to Soma and rest his hand on Soma's shoulders. "You did what you could, that's all anyone can ask. It's out now so let's just go kill it. It'll be no different then what we did before."

Paylor cleared his throat. "In any case... This presumed nova has not been roaming free for very long. Its power is still potential, contained in its larval stage. However, should it manage to reach adulthood... I doubt even the entire first unit could defeat the beast. Suffice to say, we must slay the creature. The sooner the better."

"Doctor Sakaki, I beg of you... The fault is mine. This disaster is my-"

"Stop it!" Lance shook Soma. "You have nothing to feel guilty for, you hear me? Nothing! Now let's find this thing and bury it."

"This nova is an incredible threat to us here in the far east. I expect you to proceed with caution. I will do all that I can to track the beast."

Lance nods to Paylor. "Thank you doc. Torri can you tells us anything on this?"

"Yes. It'll take the shape of a vajra but white with some pink. It's looking for fragments of the nova to grow and become whole again."

"Wait, when Aly and I found I had a vision. It said 'I will be whole again.'."

Torri looked away. "Yes. Because, I'm one of the fragments."

! #$%^&*()_+}"?:{

Please review it keeps us writers going till next time CG out. PEACE!


	8. More help

Chapter. 8

Everyone went silent at Torri's reveal. Lance looked around the room then spoke to break the silence. "What do you mean by that?"

"This is a very long story."

"We have time."

"Yes father." Torri shook her hands and placed them on her lap. "My earliest memory is roaming the city. I was alone, scared, until father and mother found me. They were very kind and though me many things. Until the monster appeared, the second nova, the creature I was apart of."

"That would explain how you were so unstable." Said Paylor as he looked over his data.

"I don't know how it truly happened. When the nova was found the first unit went to engage, but they couldn't stop it. Father never came back, mother told me that he gave his life to stall it and let the others." Torri glanced to Alisa. "Mother never smiled after that day."

Alisa looked at Lance who held her hand. With the thought of losing him again Alisa need to ask. "What can you tell us about this nova?"

"It looks like a vajra, but white with it's head a bright pink."

"That doesn't sound so scary." Snicked Kota.

"Which is more humiliating, being pink, or being killed by something that's pink?" Kota sat down to give some thought. "Torri have you seen this nova?"

"Yes, but..." Torri clinched her fists as her body shook. "It calls to me, it wants to be whole again. The nova wants to find it's missing pieces and anything that will raise it's power so it will go to the moon and reclaim it's full body and finish what it started, eating the world."

"Torri?" Lance and Alisa stood up and kneeled at Torri's side as she was crying.

"Everyone fought it but were killed or hurt badly. Even the hunters tried but all failed. After that, the far east was quarantined, no one could get out or get in and help. So much death, the den was destroyed we, we hide in the unfinished mobile base called the cradle. We move all over the far east to stay away from it."

"That's horrible."

Torri sniffed and held her head. "It calls to me in my dreams. It wants me to make it whole."

"What are these dreams like?"

"I'm in a space of nothing with a nova, the one with two parts. I fight and beat it but it gets back up-"

"And each time you beat it gets up stronger until you can't hurt it anymore."

"Yes, how do you know?"

Lance placed his hand on her's. "I've been having the same dreams."

"Interesting." Paylor stopped typing and stood up. "Lance can you still sense life?"

"Yes, with a mile of me."

"Do you remember when you got that power?"

"When I resonated with Shio... who became apart of the nova!"

"And then a piece of Torri became apart of you when she was unstable as well as on Alisa. It's a long shot but maybe you two could hurt this nova-"

Lance shot up to his feet. "There's a prithvi mata outside the wall!"

The door slid open as Tsubaki entered. "Lance we have a, situation."

"Just never ends. What's up, is it the aragami?"

"No. There's someone from the hunter unit who wishes to speak with you, she what's to meet you outside the protective wall."

"Why?"

"She just said she has a 'friend' that's not welcomed in the den."

"I'll go." Lance stood up and turned to Paylor and Soma. "You two find this nova. When you do, we'll do the rest."

"Father, let me go too!" Torri stood up and jumped to her father's side.

"Then come on then. Aly, you coming?" Alisa stood up and fallowed her boyfriend. "Torri, I'd like to ask you something."

"Yes mother?"

"How did you grow to be, as you are?"

Torri pressed the call button for the lift. "After father died I wanted to protect what was left. Aragami's bodies can be changed as the cells can detach and reattach. I asked doctor Paylor to change my body so I could fight."

"How was it?"

"It was... painful. Many sleepless nights in pain, injections that makes me feel like I was being ripped apart."

Alisa looked away. "I'm sorry to ask."

"It's fine mother. I don't regret it one bit it means I can fight, and see you smile again."

"They'll all smile again Torri." The lifted opened and lance stepped aside. "After you ladies."

"Thank you father."

"How was Ren in your time?"

"We grow up together. He called me big sis." Torri smiled warmly at the memory. "He was so full of hope, believing that we could save the present. I don't know what's happened to him."

"Maybe it's not the same Ren. Maybe when Ren changed the past he make a new future but the Ren you know isn't here."

"Then where is he?"

"That's something we'll need to find out." The lift opened and the three stepped out in the god arc maintenance bay, exiting the den the family walked through the outer ghetto to the main gate.

...

At the gate there were two women talking. One of them had long black hair and red eye, she wore a red medic outfit with a light blue scythe God Arc in hand. Next to her was another a female with light blonde hair, and amber eyes. She also wore a medic outfit, colored white.

The blonde woman saw Lance and the others and pointed to them, making the second one turn to them. The black haired woman waved then ran to them. "Hello!"

"Hello." Lance held out his hand. "I'm Lance. This is Alisa and Torri." the black haired woman leaned closer to Lance's face. "What?"

"You're eyes. You have a gentle heart with the eyes of a beast. Pride, hope, rage. A dangerous combination."

"Okay...?" Lance stepped back and glanced to Alisa and Torri.

The women laughed. "He bought it! He really bought it!" Said the blonde woman.

"Bought what?"

Hearing Lance's question the two stopped. "He can see me?"

"Of course, why?" Lance crossed his arms and leaned back. "Wait, are you a familiar?"

The blonde woman grins then fades away. The black haired woman stabs her god arc scythe blade into the ground then rubbed hands together. "You're an interesting one. Fresh start, I'm Raven Rani. You met my familiar Snow. I'm a rep from the hunter unit."

"Pleasure to meet you." The two shook hands and a reasonation began. Lance saw several images flash in his mind, he stepped back and dropped his arcs to hold his head. "What was... why are you here?"

Raven covered half her face. "What are you? No human can have feel like this."

Lance shook his head. "What do you mean? Why are you here?"

"The hunter unit offered you a place in our ranks but haven't hear anything back. I'm here to see what's the hold up and answer any questions you have." Raven looked over Lance. "I must say you're not what I was expecting. The tail is a nice touch."

"Fully functional." Lance waved his tail around. "What were you expecting?"

Raven looked at her hands. "After what I just felt, I don't really know."

"What did you feel?"

"There's a demon inside you. It's strength, how are you keeping it down?"

"It's... come out a few times. Anyway, I haven't given the offer much thought. I've got a lot on my plate right now." Everyone heard a loud roar from the other side of the gate. "And right now a Prithvi Mata to deal with."

"You mean Eve?" Raven opened the gate, revealing the aragami.

Alisa and Torri jumped back as Lance stepped closer. "Lan!"

"Father!"

Raven spun to Torri. "Father?"

Lance connected his god arcs and held out his hand. "Lan!" Alisa ran a few steps and Raven held out her arm to stop her.

"It's okay. Eve won't hurt him."

"Eve?" Alisa watched Lance place his free hand on the aragami's nose. The beast make a small pour and pressed its head against Lance. The Gods Eater turned to Raven. "We need really to talk."

! #$%^&*()_+}"?:{

Please review. It keeps us writers going. Till next time CG out. PEACE!


	9. The hunt begins

Chapter. 9

Lance gently pet the aragami as he looked to Raven. This is awesome! How did you tame this?" The prithvi mata roared at Lance. "Sorry."

"It's a..." Raven struggled to find the right words. "It's a long, very long story."

Lance past his glance between the girl and aragami. "If you don't want to talk about then that's fine. So, what can we do for you?"

"I'm the medic of the hunter unit. I was sent see why you're no joining."

"I didn't say I wasn't, we just have a something going on right now."

"If it's an aragami I'd like to help."

"Aly can you fill her in?"

"Sure Lan." Alisa took Raven aside to talk to her.

Lance and Torri lead the prithvi mata to a peace place not far away from the den. "So what do you think of her father?"

"I'm not sure, she seems to share some of the abilities that I do."

"Abilities?"

"Like talking to aragami, and having a familiar. If that's true then she might have a blood art, maybe some healing power if she's a medic. Then what of the other members of the hunters, how many are there? Do they also have blood art?"

"Can't you ask her?"

"I will." Lance stopped and gently grabbed Torri's shoulder. "You said the hunters fought the nova, right? Do you remember anything about them?"

"I never saw them fight it, I only heard about it. Some time later. Sorry father."

"It's fine Torri, we'll figure it out together." Lance and Torri lead the prithvi mata to a cliff near the outer wall. "You stay here, okay?" The aragami nods and lays down. "Good, see you in a bit."

When the two returned to the den wall Alisa was wrapping up her story. "We good?" Asked Lance.

Raven nods. "Yes, but I need to ask. Torri was it, why did you can Lance 'Father'?"

"See, that's..."

"She's from the future."

"Lan!" Shouted Alisa.

"What? She'll find out sooner or later."

"The future?"

"We have a-" raven took a hold of Lance's hand. "What's-" their armlets lit up as they resonated. Lance saw more images flash by but were too fast to see anything. Lance pulled his hand back and held his head.

"A nova, Gods Eaters from the future. It all sounds so surreal."

"How did you do that?"

"We of the hunter unit have figured out many things about our gifts, What you can do, several of us can do as well."

"So you're all like, advance Gods eaters?" Asked Torri.

"No, well maybe, we just pooled our experiences and knowledge to grow."

"Fascinating." Said Alisa.

Lance's phone rang. "Hello Paylor... On it." Lance hung up the phone. "Time to head back, They know where it is."

...

Everyone gathered in Paylor's office for a meeting. Raven introduced herself to the first unit. "Hello fellow Gods Eater, I hope we can all get along and eliminate this threat humanity is facing."

Lindow was the first to speak. "So you're from this fabled hunter unit then?"

"Yes. Please, call me Raven."

"Now then." Paylor started. "We've located the nova to the snow temple. We need you all to find it and destroy it."

Lance struke his fists together. "Alright, time to save the world again."

Torri stood in front of Lance to stop him. "No father! If you go you'll die!"

"Torri I can't just sit this fight out."

"Please Father, don't go."

"I can sense where it is, we need that."

"Oh for-" Ren had enough and stood up. "We all go, you two go somewhere out of the way to find it then we fight it. Done."

Everyone looked around to each other, thinking about Ren's plan.

Alisa shrugged her shoulders. "I'm in favor of the plan."

"Me too." Said Torri.

"Well Lance?" Asked Lindow.

"If it'll give everyone piece of mind, I'll sit this one out."

"Thank you father."

"But! I will be watching."

"You can count on us Lance! We got you." Said Kota.

"Thank you Kota. Everyone, get your arcs and orgetails ready. Torri you'll ride with me on my griffin."

"Yes father!"

Lance held his hand out to everyone. "Let's go gut this beast." The Gods Eaters each placed their hand on top of Lance's. Ren hung back watching.

...

On the roof of the den Lance was grooming Kirito with Torri, when the door opened, revealing Raven.

"Lance, do you have minute?"

"Yeah, Torri you got this?" The singularity nods. Lance steps away to join raven by the edge. "What's up?"

"I need to talk to you about something important. Something inside you."

"Inside... You mean my aragami?"

"Yes. It's a hannibal, isn't it?"

"Caligula."

Raven quickly turns to Lance. "What?! How-"

"It's almost got out a few times. It's how I got this." Lance waves his tail. "is this something to be censored about?"

"Not if you can keep it under control."

"Is this a problem in the hunter unit?" Raven just looked away to the horizon. "Not really making me feel good about this Raven."

"Please don't judge us harshly."

"It'll be fine, he'll like it once he sees it." Out of nowhere Raven's familiar appeared. "Hello Lance."

"Hello snow."

The familiar raised her hand to her lips and giggled. "So you can see me."

"Of course. Tricia, Magnus, come meet Snow."

As commanded Lance's familiars appeared beside him. Tricia bowed as Magnus held out his hand. "Hello there little lady."

Snow shook his hand. "Two familiar. How long have you both been with your Eater?"

"Over two years now."

"I see." Snow took a moment to think. "So then Lance, do you have blood art?"

"Two. In fact, Raven, what's you're blood art? Some kind of healing?"

"Well no. It's an attack. What about you?"

"Same, both of mine are attacks."

"Hey you two." Snow points to the other familiars. "Is blood art all you have?"

The silence was making Lance feel concerned. "What do you mean 'all you have'. Is there more power?"

"Oh yes. You're aragami is a caligula so it should be easy."

"What?"

"Well if you don't know then you're either not ready for it or are too weak."

"What is she talking about?" Lance's phone rang, he checked the ID to see it was Alisa. "Hey Aly, we good? Cool." Lance hung up and turned to Raven. "We're ready to move. Where we get back you and Snow are going to tell me what this power is."

"Yes Lance." Raven runs to the lift door.

Lance turns to Torri and kirito. "We're moving out."

"Yes father. What were you two talking about?"

"Not sure but I'll find out." Lance climbed onto his griffin and held his hand to Torri. "Ready?"

! #$%^&*()_+}"?:{

Please review, it keeps us writers going. Till next time CG out. PEACE!


	10. The unstoppable beast

Chapter. 10

The Gods Eaters arrived in the snow temple as the sun set. They each rode on an orgetail except for Lance and Torri who rode on Kirito and Raven on Eve. Lance sensed the nnova was closing fast. "The beast is on it's way, find somewhere to hide and ambush it. If it's too much I'll send Torri and Kirito."

"You can count on me father!" Torri gave a salute.

"Keep him safe Torri we'll be back soon." Alisa patted Torri's arm and turned away. Soma and Ren turned away as well with Kota chasing after them.

"You think it'll be okay?" Asked Raven.

Lance made a side glance to her. "Isn't that why you're here?"

Raven smiled and gave thumbs up. "Let's go Eve." The prithvi mata walked off in another direction of the gods Eater.

"So it begins." Lance patted his griffin's head and guided it into the temple.

"I hope they will be okay."

"It'll be fine Torri. Have some faith, still." Lance took a seat on the steps outside the temple. "All of this was because of your warning. You should be proud of that."

"Thank you father. I just hope we can change events for the better."

Lance gave nod. "It will. SO, is there anyway we could thank you for this?"

"I want a little brother."

Lance was taken back by the request. "You waste no time, do you?"

"Mother said I get that from you."

Lance grinned. "That's not a, guh!" Lance felt his body feel like it was buzzing. "What is this?" His head felt like his head was on fire. He held his head with his hands.

"Father what is it?"

 _"I will be whole again."_

Lance looked up to the sky and to see the moon. "It's, calling me."

...

"No sign of it here either." Alisa was starting to feel concerned that they haven't found the nova.

"You're boyfriend can sense it, right? If he hasn't called you then it's not here." Ren snapped at her.

"Hey check out the moon! It's freakin' huge!"

"And if the moon was our target, we'd have found it already!"

"Can it! Both of you!" Shouted Ren.

"Hey what's you problem?" Asked Kota.

"Nothing."

"It-"

"It's nothing!" Everyone stopped to look at Ren. "This nova was never in my time. Maybe saving Lance was the wrong thing to do."

"How can you say that?!"

"You don't know what my world is like, so don't act like you can understand it!"

Alisa shook her head. "If you would open up and talk about it then we would." Ren looked away.

Soma flinched and had his orgetail take cover. "The nova's here!" Everyone looked around until they show a white vajra with pink head, cape, and feet standing on the cliff. The aragami roared and jumped off the cliff.

Kota took out his phone and called Lance. "We got the nova right here! It may have spotted us, get over here quick!" Kota heard static over the phone. "That's bad... the signal cut out."

"Why didn't Lance tell us it was close?" Alisa glanced at the beast then back to her teammates. "We should wait for Raven and Torri to get in position before we attack."

Soma rode his orgetail into the open. "This monster roams free because I let it... and I will be the one to cut it down."

Ren rode out at his side. "It's just a a different colored vajra, how much harder can it be?"

The nova roared at the two challengers, it stepped forward and was tackled in the side by a prithvi mata. "Raven?" Asked Ren. Soma charged fro the nova and Ren followed."

"Are they serous?!" Kota could believe their recklessness.

Alisa groaned and fallowed them. "We can't let them face it alone. Come on!"

Eve bit on the nova but it's teeth couldn't pierce the nova's skin. The nova stood up and shoved Eve away, causing Raven to fall off.

"I'll put you down!" Soma charged for the nova with Alisa and Kota giving cover fire. The nova stood still taking each shot that seemed to have no effect. Soma leaped off his orgetail and slammed his god arc on it's head. "No..." Soma's blade didn't cut into the nova's flesh. The aragami raised it's head to back Soma back off then then swung its front paw. The force of the swing created winds that blew Soma away.

Ren rode his orgetail to the nova, he stood up on his mount and leaped back. The ogretail stopped when Ren jumped off and was crushed by the nova. In the air Ren fired his old type arc at the nova's head, to no effect. "How?"

The nova had enough and rushed to the downed Soma. Alisa charged in on her ogretail, changing her arc to sword mode. The ogretail jumped to get above the nova but the beast leaped as well and took a bite out of the ogretail. Alisa was sent fling over the nova and took a swing at its back. Her sword bounced off sending her further into the air. "It's too strong..." Alisa landed on her feet and slid several feet.

The nova turned Alisa and summoned five pink crystal spears, firing them at Alisa. Alisa raised her sheild but the spear's combined force was too much and knocked her back, Alisa dropped her god arc and rolled along the ground.

"Oh God..." Ren was shacking at the raw power of the aragami.

Soma stood back up with his arc held low. "Face me!" The nova spun back to Soma who charged in and swung his arc. The nova blocked with it's right leg but Soma took another swing and hit its head. The nova roared and swung its front legs at Soma, without a window to attack Soma kept jumping back.

"Disengage Soma! We gotta get out of here!" Shouted Kota.

The nova stopped attacking and Soma rushed in, the pause was a trick as the nova called pink lighting around it. Soma was electrocuted and thrown back once again. The nova slowly closed in and was shot by Kota. "Soma! Talk to me buddy!"

The nova backflipped on top of a temple building and created a sphere of red energy over it. "Ren get Soma!" Kota saw Ren was frozen, he fell to his knees and was breathing hard. "Not good!" Kota and his ogretail ran in front of Soma to block the sphere, Soma's ogretail stood up and did the same.

The prithvi mata fired ice spears at the nova but to no effect. After the nova attacked Soma it pounced on the aragami and bit into it back.

"Eve!" Raven swung her scythe and struke the nova in the leg. The scythe didn't cut through the nova's skin, the nova kicked raven away with the leg she tried to stab as it ripped off half of Eve's cape before it could get the nova off. Seeing the carnage Ren was filled with fear and ran to hide.

...

Lance picked up his arcs and stood up. Torri placed her hands on his arms. "Father you-"

"They're being slaughtered out there!"

"You can't!"

"If I don't go they'll die!"

"If you do go you'll die!"

"Then help me! That's what you came here for isn't!?" Torri lowered her gaze and let go. "Get on Kirtio and give me air cover." Lance ran out as Torri climbed on the griffin.

Lance turned to the stairs and jumped down them. Lance stopped when he saw Alisa laying in the snow, he ran to her side, putting down his god arcs and held her in his arms. "Aly..." Lance looked around and saw his comrades down, their ogretails dead, and an injured prithvi mata. Passed them all was the nova, staring at Lance.

Ren peeked out from his hiding spot to see Lance slow lay Alisa down. _"What can he do? It's hopeless."_

Lance picked up his weapons and stood up. As Ren watched he could faintly see a black mist forming out of Lance's back The nova roared and Lance screamed louder, enough to silence the beast. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Lance and nova charged each other, the nova swung its right paw and Lance slid to its left, hitting in the side of the head with his right arc. The nova eyed Lance, almost mocking him.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Lance struke with his left arc then again with his right, he kept the momentum to spin and strike with both of his weapons.

The dark mist was getting thicker as Lance fought, giving Ren a sense of horror. Ren caught a glimpse of Lance's face, it was full of rage like a wild animal.

Torri fired down from the sky, hitting its back. The nova leaped back and roared to create five crystal spears. "NO!" Lance held up his left arc as it changed into gun mode and fired a sphere of light into the sky. A ray of holy fire came down on the nova, destroying the spears.

"There won't even be a memory when I'm done!" The blood art had no visible effect but Lance continued to attack. He jumped at the nova and slammed both of his arcs on its head. The nova raised its head to throw Lance back. It turned around and conjured an red energy orb to throw at Lance. The attack knocked him through a building and lodged him in a wall.

"Father!" Kirito landed and Torri climbed down. "You won't kill my father again!" Torri pointed her weapons at the nova and fired. The beast turned to her and Torri heard a loud ringing in her ears. She dropped her mother's god arc as her other returned into her body as she fell to her knees and covered her ears. "NO! Get out! Out! Get out of my head!"

! #$%^&*()_+}"?:{

Please Review, it keeps us writes going. Till next time CG out. PEACE!


	11. Power of blood

Chapter. 11

Raven stood up and shook her head. When her vision cleared she watched Lance's battle with the nova. "That mist..." The dark mist around Lance's back was thick, Raven tightened her hold on her god arc. "Coma on Lance. Change, you're almost there." Lance was struke with a large orb of energy and sent flying back.

Torri came down from her griffin to challenge the nova, when it turned to her Torri fell to her knees screaming.

"Snow!" Raven ran her hand along her scythe blade. "Ready?" The blade's color changed to a dark red and started dripping blood. Raven held up her god arc and the blade burst apart, five scythe blades rose up and hovered over Raven, connected to her arc by chains, all made of blood.

"Get away from her!" Raven waved her arc and the scythe blades lunged at the nova, each one bouncing off. Raven waved the arc again, this time the blades pressed against the nova's side and lifted the aragami. Raven spun around swung her arc, the nova was hurled through the air and crashed into the cliff side.

"You okay?" Raven looked over her shoulder to see Torri stopped holding head and was breathing hard. The nova stood up and roared as it charged at Raven. "No way!" Raven thrusted her arc at the nova. The blades joined together and flew into the nova's face. The sudden stop made the nova flip onto it back.

Raven held up her arc then brought it straight down. The blades went up together and stabbed into the nova's stomach. The blades weren't cutting the nova's body, Raven spun her arc around for the blades to keep slashing at the nova.

The nova roared to summon lighting to force the blades away and get back on its feet. "Okay, no more mercy!" Raven's blades grabbed onto the nova by its front leg then raised it into the air. Raven lowered her arc and the beast was slammed into the ground. Raven raised her arc again and waved it to her right, throwing the nova into a stone wall. Raven waved her weapon to her left and dragged the nova along the stones and hurled into the cliff side again.

After throwing the nova Raven raised her left hand to the side of her head as it felt like it was being spit open. _"Raven slow down!"_ Hearing Snow Raven touched her upper lip and found blood. _"You're at you're limit and you still haven't hurt it! What is this thing!?"_

"I can do this!" The nova roared as five pink crystal spear appear. As they flew to Raven she used her blades to block them, the spears exploded and destroyed her blades, raining blood. Raven fell to one knee as the pain in her head grew worse.

The nova walked towards Raven and was tackled in the side by Eve. "Eve, NO!" The aragami slashed at each other with their claws, though only Eve was the one taking any damage.

As the battle raged on outside Lance struggled to get out of the wall but his body refused to move. "Damn it! Come on! Tricia, Magnus! Help me!"

 _"They're all gonna die. They'll die if you don't help them."_

 _"Magnus!"_

"If trying, I need your help! I need more power!" A thought came to Lance. "Snow said something about more power. what is it?"

 _"You need to get angry."_

"I am angry!"

 _"You can't do anything. They'll die because of you."_

 _"Magnus stop it!"_

 _"Keep that thought in your mind, think of the beast that will eat everything you love."_

"I won't let that happen."

 _"It will happen."_ Lance struggled to get free. _"Are you angry?"_ A dark mist formed around him. _"Get angry!"_

Gold sparks lit up in the mist as Lance pulled his arms free. He pressed his arcs against the wall and pushed himself free. Lance jumped off the wall and landed on his feet. "I won't let you..." Lance was seething as he locked his gaze on the nova as it slapped away Eve. "I won't let you." His body was shacking as the mist was forming around his back. "I won't let you!"

Raven and the nova spun around to see Lance, the Gods Eater's body was shacking as gold sparks began to spiral around int the dark mist behind him.

"Come on, almost there!" Raven held her hands together in prayer.

Alisa wake up and looked around to see everyone was down and the darkness around Lance. "What's happening?"

"See the nova? That's the beast that will kill your family, the source of your anger." Lance's Arms were shacking violently. "Gather your anger and unleash it! Give in to your rage!"

Lance held up his god arcs and swung them down as he screamed into the sky. Gold light burst out from Lance's back, when the light faded a gold ring hovered behind Lance. The ring broke in half and spike grew out with sparks of gold and black sputtering out between them. On the outside of the ring halves three long gold and black wings sprouted.

Kota and Soma regained consciousness to see the gold and black behind their leader. "What's that?" They both asked.

Raven sighed in relief. "He did it. Blood rage."

The nova roared at Lance who only gave the monster a side glance. The nova conjured more crystal spears and fired them at Lance. Lance stepped up to face the nova's attack. "Father run!" Shouted Torri.

Lance held his ground and deflected each spear with his blades. Lance started walking towards the nova, then run, then sprint to his enemy. The nova roared but Lance was on it in a second and struke it in the side of the head with his left arc. "Shut up and die!" The nova raised it's paw to bring it down on Lance. The dual wielder raised his right arc and deployed the shield to block. Harsh winds blew from the attack but Lance held fast. "Try harder!" Lance shoved the paw away and attacked with the same arc.

Lance bashed his arcs against the nova's head even though none of his attacks were hurting it. "Die! Die!" Lance hammer on the nova with his blades, each hit knocking its head on the ground. The nova tries to back away but Lance keeps up wouldn't let up. "Just die damn you!"

As Ren continued to watch the more fearful he grew of Lance then the nova itself. His hands had gone numb from watching the nova beat down the first unit, now he felt like he was going to vomit from the fear. "Lance. You're no man or monster, but a demon."

Though the nova wasn't getting hurt it was losing ground fast. The aragami howled to summon a field of electricity around it. The attack shocked Lance causing him to stop his attack, when it finished Lance still stood his ground as smoke rose from his body. "Not, good enough!" Lance again attacked the nova.

The beast slammed its head into Lance to shove him back then created an orb of red energy to throw at Lance held up his arcs with their shields out. Taking the attack head on Lance stopped it and shoved it back at the nova. The sphere struck the nova but it to did no damage.

 _"I will be whole again."_

"Shove it!"

Lance leaped several feet into the air with his arcs over his left shoulder. Lance screamed as he descended on the nova and struke it in the head with both of his blades. Everyone watched with baited breath when they saw a crack in the nova's head.

The nova swung its paw and lance jumped back to evade. Lance's legs were shacking, he dropped his weapons as the gold and black wings faded away. "Nothing, is invisible." Lance fell to one knee and then lost consciousness as he dropped face first into the snow.

The nova roared to the sky in victory then slowly walked to Lance. Torri stood up and fired at the nova with both of her arcs but to no effect. The nova glanced to Torri and cased a loud ringing in her head. "Stop! No!" The nova stood over Lance and held up it paw to crush him.

A dark mist from on top of a building and as it faded a familiar girl appeared. A pulse came from her body and the nova stopped to look at her.

Soma used his god arc to get up to his knees. "No, you... you can't be..."

Kota squinted to see. "How'd you..."

Alisa pushed herself up to looked. "It's really... really her!"

"Who is that?" Asked Raven.

Torri felt her head clear then felt a tug to the girl. "Why does she feel so familiar?"

 _"Another monster?"_ Thought Ren.

The girl fell off the rooftop and landed on her hands and knees. She stood up and faced the nova as it roared at her. Another pulse came from the girl and pushed then nova back. The nova jumped over a wall and ran off. the girl looked up to the sky and turned into a dark mist, floating up to the moon.

Torri stood up and ran to Lance. "Father? Father!?"

Raven dashed to Torri's side to check on Lance. "He's still breathing. He needs rest, I'll call for help." Raven reached into Lance's coat to find his phone. "Good, he has the den on speed dial."

Ren stepped out into the open and looked at all the defeated Gods eaters. "What was that thing?"

Torri saw Ren and stood up, she ran to Ren and slapped him across the face. Ren fell to the ground from the slap. "Where were you?! Why didn't you help!?"

"I would've died if I fought that thing."

"And it's okay if everyone else dies?!" Ren stood up and Torri slapped his down again. "You're right. You're not the Ren I know." torri turned away to help Raven heal the injuried Gods eaters.

! #$%^&*()_+}"?:{

Please review, it keeps us writers going till next time CG out. PEACE!


	12. Recovering

Chapter. 12

The defeated first unit was taken to the sickbay and looked after by Torri and Raven. Torri checked Alisa's vitals as she noticed her younger self by Lance's side, holding his hand.

"He'll be okay. Lance just needs rest." Raven stood by the older Torri. "The others are the ones who are in danger. The nova infected them with something, not sure what yet."

"This nova is a monster."

"We'll stop it Torri. Like Lance said, nothing is invisible."

Outside in the hall Ren sat on a beach with a water bottle in hand. After the fight with the nova Ren couldn't shack off the fear he felt, especially form Lance when he changed. The fear was so great that he refused to ride in the same chopper with Lance. Which was fine with Torri who called him a coward.

Ren stood up and went to the door, his hand was shacking and wouldn't go for the handle. It was the fear of facing Torri and being called a coward again. Returned to his seat, that was the fourth time Ren tired to help in the sickbay but couldn't even open the door. _"Coward!"_ Torri's voice rung in Ren's head, still as painful as the other times.

The elevator opened up and Lindow and Sakuya stepped out. "Ren you okay?""

"I'm fine. The others are inside."

"Then why are you out here?"

The old types sat on both sides of Ren. "When we found the nova, I just froze. Everyone fought it even though they weren't hurting it. Why would they fight an aragami they can't hurt and not run? Why fight a battle you can't win?"

"How do you know you can't win if you don't try?"

Ren glared at his father. "There's a differences between bravery and recklessness."

The door slide open and Torri stepped out. "And there's a differences between cautious and cowardliness, but you know all about the latter wouldn't you." Torri slammed the door behind her. "Mother, father, everyone fought the nova while Ren hid. We risked our lives to save the future while he did nothing!"

Ren had enough and stood up. "What did you want me to do, huh?! Get myself killed!?

"Distract it. Heal the injured, get them to safety. There was several options to take, but you just watched. Like a coward!"

Torri raised her fist when Sakuya and Lindow pulled her away. "Whoa, Calm down Torri!"

Torri shock off the old types. "Soma, Kota, and mother are infected with something by the nova. Father still hasn't woken up."

"Let me help." Sakuya walked Torri back into the sickbay, she looked to Lindow and nodded who nodded back.

Lindow took a seat next to Ren. "You okay?"

"I just... I don't know."

Lindow patted Ren's shoulder. "It's okay to get scared now and then. We're Gods Eaters but we're still human after all. Torri's just upset that she almost lost her family, that understandable."

Ren dropped his water and looked down at his hands. "I thought that if I stopped the virus I'd return to my time. Is this nova why I'm still here?"

"Hey, take it slow. Let events play out and wait for the moment to strike."

"You told me that already dad."

"And I'll say it until I'm blue in the face. Lance, Soma, and some others would run off to their own deaths if I wasn't watching."

"Everyone did, especially Soma, and Lance."

Lindow noticed the tremor in Ren's voice. "You okay? Something happen?"

"I'm not sure myself."

"Try me."

...

In the sickbay Lance was tossing around in the his bed. He was dreaming of being on aigus island, fighting a hannibal. Lance slashed the hannibal's chest with his left arc and ripped out the core with his right arc. "This time stay down!"

The hannibal pushed itself up as it's wound healed. The aragami's skin changed to blue while jet burst out of its back. "Caligula." Lance spun his god arcs and took a step when his chest was hurting, then his whole body. Lance fell to his knees and dropped his arcs, the caligula grabbed Lance and lifted him up. Lance struggled to break free but each move made reinforced his pain.

Lance saw the caligula's skin move like water towards him. Lance's arms were turning blue then his torso, when it reached his neck Lance let out a scream.

Lance sat up screaming, scaring everyone in the sickbay. Lance held his arms as he tried to catch his breath, his body was covered in sweat. As he calmed down he saw where he was, seeing Raven and Sakuya staring at him while Torri rushed to his side.

"Father!" Torri threw her arms around Lance.

"What happened?"

"Gold and black wings sprouted from your back and you just wailed on the nova. You even cracked its head!"

"Wings?"

Raven stood on the other side of the bed. "It was blood rage. A power that all Gods Eaters have hidden within them. It comes from tapping into the aragami within us."

"Our aragami, so that's what you mean by 'easy with caligula' then. But how did I..."

"It responses to great rage. What did you think of?"

Lance looked down at his hands, then to Torri. "It was my familiars egging me on. Everyone was going to die if I don't get up and fight. After that, after that it all just when red."

"Do you remember what you said?" Asked Torri.

"Yes. Barely. When I was fighting, it was like I was watching myself."

"That's good!" Raven gently pats Lance's back. "When a Gods Eater uses blood rage for the first time they lose total control, and need to train themselves to use it without losing themselves. The fact that you could hold on to a part of yourself in your first try means a lot."

"How do you know all of this? You have this power? This blood rage?"

Raven turns away. "No. There are others in the hunter unit that have it, even mastered it."

Out of the corner of his eye Lance saw Alisa laying in the bed across from him. "Aly!"

Lance tried to sit up when Torri pushed him back down. "Father you need to rest!"

"I'm fine, we need to get that nova!"

"And do what?! You hurt it but it took everything you had, even using a new power." Lance sighed and leaned back. "Thank you father."

"How's Everyone? How's Aly?"

"The nova infected them. Mother and Kota have it the worst, Soma is better off but not in the clear. Raven and I are clear. So is Ren."

Lance tilled his head. "You have some venom in you mouth, what happened with Ren?"

"He was a coward who hid while we fought. We don't need him."

Raven shook her head and made Lance lay down. "For now, you need rest Lance."

"Fine, but someone better tell me when we're taking another swing at the nova."

"Doctor Paylor is already on it. He's looking over the data of the fight right now."

"Okay." A thought came to Lance. "Come to think of it, how did we survive?"

"It was a pale girl in a torn up dress. She scared the nova away."

"Hold still for a bit." Lance used his power to read Torri's mind and find the memory, when he found it he was shocked. "Shio?!"

"You know her?" asked Raven.

"Yeah, that's a story."

"Daddy?"

Lance looked down to see the younger Torri. "Hey little girl." Lance sat up and lifted her into his lap. "How are you doing?"

"Good. Big sister said you were sleeping."

"Big sister?" Lance glanced to the older Torri. "Of course." Lance smiled, making the older singularity do the same. "Let me tell you about Shio."

! #$%^&*()_+}"?:{

Please review, it keeps us writes going. till next time CG out. PEACE!


	13. Fellow weapon

Chapter. 13

Lance shot up as he awoke, again sweating. He looked around to see he was still in the sickbay. "You okay?" Asked Raven.

Lance took a few long breaths. "I don't know." Lance sat up and removed the pads attached to his chest. He looked to Raven was making glances at his right arm. "You want to know about this?" Lance held up his right arm.

"Sorry for staring."

"It's fine." Lance waved for Raven to come sit by him.

Raven grabbed a stool and placed it next to Lance's bed. "It looks burnt."

"It's not, it's biometal. A mix of space metal and human flesh."

"What?"

"I was born in a lab, meant to become a weapon against the aragami. I had three older sisters but they died before I came along. They were used to make this arm for me."

Raven covered her mouth. "That's horrible."

"Still, it gives me a sense of peace to have it. I've never met them but it's like they're always with me, like I'm not just living for myself. If that makes sense."

"It does." Raven hung her head. "I too was meant to be a weapon." Lance tilted his head. "I was born in Europe, living in the Gods Eater HQ. When I was seven some people came to our house and my parents told me to hide."

"What happened?"

They were killed. I now know it was by a company called ATC."

"What?!"

Raven leaned back from Lance's outburst. "You know it?"

"That's one of the companies that made me."

"What, really?" Lance gives a nod. "This is must be fate that we'd meet like this."

"I don't believe in fate, only the ones we make for ourselves." Lance reach out and held Raven's hand. "That's what Gods Eaters do, we fight fate for thou's who can't."

"That sounds so strong."

"Anyone can be strong. Anyway, you said you were a weapon?"

"Right. When my parents were killed people from a rival company took me before they could be killed." Raven lowed her gaze again. "But it was as a test subject. To help humans and aragami coexist in peace."

"Did Eve have a part in this?"

"Yes. When I became a Gods Eater at fourteen I was injected with pheromones along with oracle cells. Did you know that aragami attack other aragami but no one that look like them?"

"Yeah, I learned that with Shio. Also, orgetails don't attack me since after I got my second god arc."

"I wondered about that. Though I've seen many things with the hunters but none have two god arcs."

"I got when I was fighting off a hannibal in an orgetail nest. They all died to defend me." Lance sighed and ran his hands down his face. "I returned them to the pool they came from and the mother core turned into my right god arc."

"Mother core?"

"It's how aragami are born, from a large core that makes one type of aragami. I could show you if you'd like."

"I'd like that."

"Sorry to interrupt you, continue."

"Right. The pheromones were from a prithvi mata they captured. They were about to achieve a breakthrough when the lab was under attack and everyone was killed by ATC. Except for me and the prithvi mata, Eve."

"Was it you who named her Eve?"

"No. When I touched her a vine connected to my armlet and..."

"You resonated. It happens when I get on Kirito."

"Eve sees me in a way like her own child. She's been with me for five years. I love her as much as my own parents."

"That's good, trust is very important. Thank you for sharing with me."

"Thank you for listening."

Lance looked around to see his comrades still in their beds. "Is it alright to go see them?"

"Sure, sure." Raven nods and get up to back away.

Lance got up and went to Alisa's bed who still slept. "Aly. I'll find the nova and make it pay for what it did to you and everyone. I promise." Alisa brushed some of Alisa's hair aside and kissed her forehead.

Next Lance went where Kota was. "Rest up Kota, you fought hard friend. I won't let you're honor be taken away." Lance patted Kota's hand and walked away to Soma. "Soma... The son is not responsible for the sins of the father. We'll kill this nova just like the last one." Lance patted Soma's hand and held it for a moment. "For now, get better my brother."

Lance's phone started to ring. Lance checked to find a text from Paylor wanting to meet with him.

...

Paylor spoke up as Lance stepped into his office. "A whole unit. That monster managed to bring down a whole unit to their knees. they'll survive, thank goodness, but they will be laid up for quite some time to recover. longer still before they can fight again."

"That thing..." Lance's fists were shacking.

"I... I am truly sorry. This was a disaster. I should have seen it coming. The second nova is growing at a pace unprecedented. I didn't see that risk. I didn't predict it."

"We can play the blame game later, for now how do we stop this thing?"

"Right. That monster must have devoured countess aragami by now. Likely a sea of twisted and chaotic bias factors are warring within it. We have to face the possibility that engaging the nova in combat is not a viable option. If even our vaunted first unit stood no chance."

"So how do we stop this thing? We can't let it run free."

"To be honest... I don't know. I am at a loss." Paylor shook his head and began typing on his keyboard. "No... No. There is one possibly."

"What? I'm open to anything at this point."

"It would need the entire first unit in prime form if it is to end better then our last attempt. Haha... Oh, it's crazy , but it just might work."

"Crazy is what I do, what is it?"

"We'll wait, however. No point in getting everyone's hopes up. Once the other have fully recovered, we can broach this again. Raven and Torri provided me with a preliminary report of the encounter." Paylor brings up said report on one of his monitors. "It's interesting to say the least. The girl they saw may very well have been Shio."

"So it was her." Lance turned his gaze aside as he remembered.

"Expect... We've seen no evidence of a singularity or any anomaly. Suffice to say, a deep investigation is in order."

"And that's where I come in. I'll fine a way to kill this thing, I owe it to everyone." Lance muttered the last few words.

"It all comes down to this. We cannot afford to press the den would be defenseless if it chose to attack us here. Moreover, until everyone is back on their feet, I am... hesitant to plan further strategies." Paylor pushed up his glasses. "I know a lot of pressure just fell upon your shoulders."

"Tell me when there isn't." Lance cracked a grin which made Paylor smiled.

"I'm glad to know you're up for the challenge. Now about the others treatment."

"Raven said they were infected with something."

"Yes, according to the report from Raven, traces of the nova's bias factor have been detected in all three of their bodies. Most likely, this happened when they took the brunt of the nova's attack. If we don't remove bias factor quickly, I fear the worst."

Lance wasted no time to respond. "What can I do? what do you need?"

"I need some aragami materials to purge the nova bias factors from their bodies. The others have all volunteered to help, so I'd like you to go with them."

"Understood." Lance spun around and dashed out of the office.

! #$%^&*()_+}"?:{

Please review, it keeps us writers going. Till next time Cg out. PEACE!


	14. Reassurance

Chapter. 14

Lance rode his griffin to the sunken grid with a chopper right behind him. The griffin spun to drop Lance into the area, Lance landed on his feet in the middle of a herd of fallen ogretails.

Each of the ogretails watched Lance's movements as they closed in on him. Lance started walking as hie held out his right god arc for his tail to hold, while the ogretails follow him.

Turning a corner Lance spotted a polar ghoro-ghoro. The beast spotted Lance and roars. Lance holds up his right hand and all the aragami stand ready as the Ghoro-ghoro charges. Lance lowers his hand to point to the incoming aragami and all the ogretails fired spikes from their tails at the ghoro-ghoro.

From the spike rain the beast stopped its advance. Lance stepped on the ghoro-ghoro's lower lip and grabbed one of its upper tooth to open its mouth, Lance left god arc changed to gun mode and the Gods Eater shoved the arc down its throat. Lance fired several flame bombs into the aragami. He stopped when the top of the aragami's head was blown off.

Lance took the core and snapped his fingers, the ogretails swarmed on the dead aragami to devour it. Walking around the sunken grid Lance spotted Lindow and Torri fighting another polar ghoro-ghoro while Ren shot at some fallen ogretails.

The ghoro-ghoro flopped around to keep the Gods Eaters away, when it stopped Torri ran on its tail and stabbed both of her god arcs into its back. The aragami screamed out and Lindow fired into its mouth. The beast roared one more time then fell silent.

Ren saw the ghoro-ghoro die and was tackled by a ogretail. The ogretail glared down at Ren then stopped when it saw Lance walking towards it and ran off.

"Father!" Torri jumped off the ghoro-ghoro and ran to Lance. "Where were you?"

"Taking out the other aragami."

"By yourself? Father-"

"I can take care of myself Torri."

"I just want you to be safe father."

"Everyone got hurt because I played it safe Torri! Everyone almost died because I wasn't there for them! And right now their suffering, we don't have time to be careful!"

"I... I'm sorry father. I'm sorry." Torri stared to tear up as she hung her head.

Lance sighed as his body relaxed. The duel wielder connected his left arc to the one held by his tail and hugged her. "I'm sorry Torri. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I just felt so helpless when they fought the nova, even when I fought it." Lance moved back and held Torri's shoulders. "I don't like feeling helpless, but that's no excuse to take it out on you. I'm not no good at being a dad."

Torri looked up to Lance and smiled as she hugged him. "Your trying, and that's enough for me. I love you father. That's why I want a future with you in it."

"Thank you. I love you too Torri, and I'll be here for you, now and in your time. Can you call the chopper back?"

"Yes!" Torri took out her phone as Lance walked away.

Lance sat on a small uplift and looked to the sky. He hung his head to see the god arcs in his hands then let out a sigh as her looked back to the sky. "Hey leader. You okay?" Asked Lindow as he took a seat next to Lance.

"You tell me, I'm not sure."

"Well, it's the plain truth. Leading a unit is not for the faint of heart, am I right?" Lindow looked to the sky as well. "You wake up one day with a promotion and suddenly all those people, all those lives, are your responsibility."

"I never asked for it, but I can't just drop it all. Time's like this, when I feel so helpless, the weight of it all starts to be too much." Lance sighed as he noticed Torri on her phone. "I get scared that one day everyone will die and I could have stopped it."

Lindow snickered as he patted Lance's back. "But at the end of the day, kid, you're not meant to be a miracle worker. You're meant to do some good where you can."

Lance let out a dry laugh. "Have you seen my track record? Miracle worker is the norm for me."

Ren stood over the two and crossed his arms. "The you brought it on yourself Lance. When you do more then what's expected then more is expected of you."

Lindow turned and glared at Ren. "No one chooses to be extra ordinary, it happens. Besides, how do you get better if you only do the minimum?" Lindow turns back to face Lance. "Everyone seems to forget that captains already already got a handful with their own lives. Haha... Sooner or later, though, you'll find yourself with a hand free, that's when you reach out to help someone else. Part'o the job."

"Point being, there's ain't no time for brooding in this job. Haha! Your team, their still alive. Isn't that enough for now?"

Lance nods. "Yeah. I guess it is."

"Got it, thank you." Torri hung up and shouted to her male teammates. "Our ride will be here soon everyone!"

"Thanks Torri!" Lance jumped down from the ledge.

Lindow fallowed him down. "I, uh... I guess I probably coulda taught you this stuff before. I know I left without giving you the big speech... how an officer is supposed to make decisions, survive, lead the team, that sorta thing."

"Would've helped, but I've done okay so far."

"Anyway, I figured I'd pop in and give you a little touch of advice, huh? Make your life a little easier."

"Thank you boss." Lance nods and give a big smile as he started to feel better.

"Hey you the boss now." Lindow scratched the back of his head. "On that note, it's about time for the chopper to get here. I'm starving! And what's does a guy have to do to get a cold brew?"

"I got some in my room."

"Nice!"

...

Lance entered the sickbay with Torri to find Soma was awake, sitting on his bed with a laptop in hand. "Hey Soma!"

"Ah... I didn't expect you so soon."

"I work fast. Still, how are you holding up?"

"I'm... I'm sorry."

"Soma stop right there. This is not you're fault, the nova was your father's creation so stop thinking your to blame each time something tied to it acts up."

"But I was to one who charged at it and put everyone at risk!"

"You didn't know."

"Just stop. It was foolish. Worse then foolish, idiocy. Pure idiocy! I should have kept my head."

"Soma..."

The two stared at each other. The air was getting too tense for Torri. "Hey you two, cheer up! We're alive, right? That's what counts!"

Soma looked away, back to his laptop. "I'm not the Gods Eater you are... Everyone knows. I don't delude myself, but still..."

"Soma. Don't be me, be you. We shouldn't try to be others, but ourselves. I'm not as infallible as people think I am. I didn't have a clear head when I saw the nova either."

"Thank you." Soma let out a sigh. "The nova...It's my responsibility. At least I thought it was. The sins of the father carry to the son."

"It's not fair that you have to clean up his mess."

"When the nova got loose... I saw it arrayed before me again. That sin dragged out for all to see. Or maybe... A chance toto bury it forever." Soma stopped typing and hung his head. "Looks like that choice has been made for , hasn't it?"

"No. You can still bury it. More openly now, but still bury it."

"I'm sorry. I've taken too much of your time with my self-loathing."

"Anytime Soma."

"One more thing. That girl, the one that looks like..." Soma was having trouble saying the name. "She's been sighted around the den a few times. Doctor Sakaki and i brainstormed a few theories and came up with a solid reason as to why she's here, as to who she is. The best guess we have... is that she was born from an artificial nova fragment."

"Similar to how I was born?" Asked Torri.

"Close. When it fought, with us or with other aragami, weak pieces of the nova may have shattered, some of its oracle seeping into the 's ability to activate and ignite oracle cells may have drawn the pieces together and, in a way, formed that girl."

"Interesting." Lance raised his hand to his chin. "So it's not Shio's return?"

"She's so fragile. Like glass or snow. No core... no heart."

"Then why Shio?"

"It is only a small piece of theory, but... I think I understand why she appeared. It's the moon. she appears like the tide, all surrounding the wax and wane of the moon." Soma looked back to his laptop. "Once, they were all the same. All part of one aragami. The nova that resides there, and the one loose here... and the girl."

"All were the same being."

"Let me say this once, and we'll leave it at that. That girl, whatever she, it may be... it's not Shio. Just a rogue element that the nova absorbed. Some fragment of a fragment that makes it appear like her. But it's not Shio."

"Okay, then when we find the nova it disappear when we kill it."

"Thank you for coming to see me. I'll be ready to enter the field again tomorrow. Farewell."

Lance gives a bow and walks out of the sickbay.

! #$%^&*()_+}"?:{

Please review, it keeps us writers going. Till next time CG out. PEACE!


	15. Twin Gods Eaters

Chapter. 15

Lance and Torri entered Paylor's lab. "What did you need doc?" Asked Lance.

"Lance! Glad you're here, we have a rather odd situation. Do you know where your god arcs are?"

Lance tilted his head. "Their in the maintenance bay."

"I thought I'd ask since I found this." Paylor turned a monitor to lance. "There's a distress signal from your god arcs in the sunken grid."

"How..." Lance thought about it for a moment then ran out.

"Father!" Torri ran after him as he stopped at the lift. "Father what is it?"

"I think we got more future Gods Eaters, and their using my god arcs."

The two flew out to the sunken grid to find the distress signal, the two landed and ran through the metal works until they found the location. The area was littered with all kinds of kongou bodies and more were pouring in over the walls. In the center of the slaughter were two males barely out of their teens.

One of the Gods Eaters had both silver eyes and shoulder length hair, his left arm was a blood red with black tipped claws. He wore the black battle outfit and carried Lance's ogretail god arc. Didn't think the aragami population was this bad back in the day!"

"This is just a pack. We arrived in the worst of places." The second Gods Eater had dark brown eyes and hair in a bowl cut, he wore the green battle outfit and carried Lance's dyaus pita god arc. His right arm looked exactly like his partners.

A kongou pounded it's chest and rolled towards the dark haired Gods Eater. Lance hurled his left arc at the kongou and pulled it away, as it drew closer Torri sliced it in half. Lance reversed the grip on his god arc right then plunged it into the ground. Stones spires jetted from the ground to impale each of the beasts.

Lance pulled out his god arc and change the grip as he and Torri approached the two other Gods Eaters. "Who are you two?" Asked Torri.

The brown haired one cleared his throat then spoke. "We are-"

"Sis! Dad!" The silver haired Gods Eater shouted. He ran towards Lance and tackled him. "You really do look like how you do in the photos!"

"Okay back up." Lance pushed the Gods Eater back to an arms length. "Did you just call me dad?"

The other gods Eater sighed. "See? Now you scared him. Hello big sis. I see you made yourself younger." The Gods Eater waved to Torri.

"What?" Torri squinted at them "What do you mean big sis? Made myself younger?"

Confusion set in on the group. Lance raised his hand. "Let's start with names from you two."

The sliver haired Gods Eater spoke up. "I'm Vale and that's my twin brother Leo."

"The Gods Eater known as Leo bowed. "Please to meet the past you dad. Still, why didn't you tell him about us Torri?"

"I don't know you."

"What?!" Shouted Vale. "How do you not know us?!"

"Can we go back to the part about me being you two's dad?" Asked Lance.

Leo who had been silent spoke up. "What do you know of time travel?"

"What Torri and Ren have told me."

"Ren's here?!" Asked Vale.

"Back at the den, but..." Torri thought about what to say. "What is he like in your time?"

"You mean our time, right?"

"Vale..." Leo pinched his nose. "He's a kind person, just like his father Lindow. Full of hope, ready to save someone, and was the first one to go through the chrono gate."

"That's the same Ren I remember, but not the Ren we have with us."

"What do you mean?"

Lance was on his phone, calling for a chopper. "Let's put this on hold until we get to the den. This... might be something everyone needs to hear."

...

The first unit along with the future Gods Eater gathered in Paylor's lab. "Hello mom!" Vale waved to Alisa.

"Mom?!"

Lance ran his hand through his hair. "Everyone this is Leo and Vale. More Gods Eaters from the future, and Alisa and my sons."

"What did you say!?" Alisa stood up then fell back as her legs felt weak.

"Aly careful! You're still recovering." Lance caught Alisa and helped her sit down.

"Twin boys. Good for you two!" Lindow gave the new type couple a thumbs up. "That answers the question of if you can have kids."

"Really Lindow? Now of all times?"

"Twins..." Alisa held her stomach. "I think I'm sick."

"Aly, breath. It's okay, it's not now. you need to get some air?" Alisa nods and the couple stepped out.

Raven sat beside Leo and looked over his arm. Leo lifted his arm away and glared at Raven. "Can I help you?"

"Your arm."

"Vale and I were born with it."

"Really cool, right?" Vale held out his arm for Raven to look at. "Uncle Lindow showed us how to summon weapons from it."

"Uncle?" Asked Lindow.

"It's really cool! Here let me-" Vale held up his left arm, black vines grew out of his arm and formed in a black and red scythe god arc. "What do you think?"

"Vale!"

"What?" Vale turned to Leo and knocked two of Paylor's monitors down. "Sorry!" Vale spun to to Paylor and knocked down another monitor. "Sorry for that too!"

"Put that away Vale before you hurt someone again!"

"Fine!" The scythe god arc retracted into Vale's arm. "And I didn't hurt that person, she waved her hands on my bladed."

"She was keeping you from cutting her face."

"Then why was she close to my blade?"

"You were swing it around in a closed space."

"Would you stop looking down on me?"

"It's normal for the superior to look down on the inferior."

"You want to get you ass kicked again?!"

"As soon as you actually win a fight between us."

"I won the last one!"

"I let you win."

"No you didn't!"

"Then why didn't I use my spear?"

Vale yelled at the roof as he pulled on his hair.

"What's going on?!" Lance and ran back in.

"Vale is having a fit, as normal."

"Who are they daddy?" Asked the younger Torri beside Lance.

"They're your brothers Torri."

"Brothers?"

"You'll understand someday." Lance ruffled the singularity's hair. He took a seat and placed the younger Torri on his lap. "So on to business. What's the disaster you two are here to stop?"

"Right!" Vale clapped his hands as he was about to tell the story. "So what's been going on?"

"Ren came to stop the virus and the nova was found. Torri came to stop it from killing me."

"Got it. So the virus was found and stopped. After you all fought with the nova and that didn't go so well, Paylor fond a weakness."

"But it was only temporary and it wasn't defeated." Said Leo. "The fist unit members were badly wounded, but no one was lost. The nova ran from the far east and to other regions, spreading the virus to other dens. It became so bad that all Gods Eater were replaced by machines and hunted down. So the four us asked the sage to send us back in time to fight and save the world."

"That can't be!" Torri stood up to object. "You two couldn't have been born because father died in my time."

"And you weren't in mine." Stated Ren.

Paylor happy typed rapidly on his computer. "This is amazing! To actually learn the fundamentals of time is any scientist's dream!"

"Hey doc." Kota raised his hand. "Can you explain this?"

Lance breathed in then out to focus. "Okay, it's like this. When Ren came to our time point he changed events by warning us about the virus. It created a new future, one with Torri in it. Then Torri came to our point in time and changed events by saving me. That created a future with Vale and Leo." Kota still looked confused. "Just know that we're making a better future."

"Or a worse one." Muttered Ren.

! #$%^&*()_+}"?:{

Please review, it keeps us writers going. till next time CG out. PEACE!


	16. Plans and how time works

Chapter. 16

Lance stepped back out the find Alisa leaning against a wall. "Hey Aly, you feeling any better?"

Lance placed his hand on her shoulder. "Get away from me!" Lance held his hands up and stepped back. Alisa took a breath and turned to face him. "I'm sorry, I just..."

"I know. It's a lot to take in. Our own children has come to help us. Our children. On the plus side, It's proof that I'm not gonna die." Lance raised his hand to Alisa's shoulder but held back. "You need a hug?"

"Yes, very."

Lance held Alisa gently as he stroked her hair. After a minute the two separated. "We still have work to do, a future to save. You ready to go back in? You can sit this out if you want."

"No, let's go back in." Alisa opened the door as returned to the lab with Lance right behind.

Lance took a seat by the door. "Okay. Ready to get started."

"Daddy!" Torri climbed up onto Lance's lap.

"Hey little one." Lance ruffled her hair, he glanced to the older Torri to see her warm smile. "Let's get back to it."

Paylor pushed up his glasses. "Right then! On to the matter at hand. It's great to see you all back in fighting trim. Hehehe! Oh, Alisa and Kota you pulled off quite a recovery. I know we've been pushing you hard since the beginning. In truth, I wish we could afford more time. I'd love to give you a vacation."

Kota shook his head. "Nah! I don't wanna lose my edge. Wouldn't want the tickets to the gun show to sell out, if you catch my drift. Hehehe." Kota flexed his arms.

"Hell yeah bro!" Vale stood up and high-fived Kota.

"Vale..." Leo shook his head.

Paylor gave a smiling nod. "I'm glad to hear that from you Kota. A little confused but mostly glad."

"We're ready to enter the battlefield, but have you come up with a way to defeat the second nova?" Asked Alisa.

"In a way, Alisa. You see, Licca and I put our heads together and advanced a number of theorems and strategies. The only one that held any water, however, was god arc delicacies."

"Ohhhh... Wha?" Asked Kota and Vale.

"I think he means, what?" Alisa as she tilted her head to think of the term.

"It means a choice or expensive food." Said Leo. "Still not sure how it fits here."

"It's an odd term, I know, but it does have merit." Explained Soma. "When we slay aragami, our god arcs take in a part of their bias factor. The problem is, the nova works the same way. The clash of those similar factor is nullified."

Paylor nods. "Hence, we must make our god arcs stronger, yes? We must devour aragami, rare ones, that the nova has never encountered."

"Sounds promising." Said Alisa.

Lance cracked his knuckles. "Alright, let's get on the hunt for those beasts!"

"I won't be easy." Soma spoke up.

"Is it ever?"

"It never is. Some aragami have eaten artificial nova fragments, making them very rare."

"To the point of one of a kind."

"They're perfect targets, but also about the nova's sheer power."

"Oh!" Paylor points up to the ceiling. "Perhaps we should call them 'dreadnought class' aragami! That sounds dreadfully frightening,yes?"

"Uh... Yeah. Dreadnought. Pretty, pretty frightening there, doc." Said Kota.

"Good thing you didn't lose your edge." Said Alisa.

"They're called dreadnoughts, Alisa! Dreadnoughts!"

"Do you even know what a dreadnought is?" Asked Lance.

"Do you know what it is?"

"It's a type of battleship introduced in the early 20th century, larger and faster than its predecessors and equipped entirely with large-caliber guns." Explained Leo.

Paylor let out a cough. "As luck would have it, we already have leads on a number of potential dreadnoughts. I know it's risky to send you on such a hunt fresh from the hospital bed, but if the nova reaches them first, we lose our advantage. So I ask, are you all up to the challenge?"

"Do we have choice?" Lance asked with a grin.

Kota pumps his fists. "Oh, you know we're up to the challenge!" The room went silent. "Whatever, I'm totally not scared of dying and being eaten by a giant monster, no way!"

"Amen!" Vale jumped up to his feet. "Let's do this! We got a world to save!"

Lance shook his head as he smiled.

...

As the sun rose high in the cloudless sky Lance was on the roof of the den grooming Kirito. The lift door opens and Leo steps out. "Hey Leo."

"Hello dad. You got a minute?"

"Yeah, what is it?" Leo reached out to pet the griffin but got peck for it. "You okay?"

"Yeah..." Leo took off his glove to check his hand, finding a bruise. "Kirito likes me in my time."

"What about your brother?"

"Never let him on, too hyperactive." Leo let out a sigh. "Dad, when we find the aragami with nova cores. We can't let Vale join us."

Lance patted his griffin and stepped back. "You think he isn't up to the task?"

"He isn't one to take thinks seriously and gets hurt a lot for it."

"I get that you're concerned for your brother. Let me be the judge of that, I'll talk to him and see if he'll be an asset or not. okay?" Lance patted Leo on the back. "Come, sit with me." Lance and Leo sat on the ledge. "So what's your time like?"

"My time is... Not sure what to call it. From what you and mom and what I read the nova was roaming around the world, spreading the virus."

"I know that, what are things like at home?"

"It's nice. We live in a big house outside of the den. You and mom retired and gave your god arcs to us. Torri took Tsubaki's job but still goes out with us on missions. Honestly I don't know where she gets the energy."

"She doing okay?"

"Yeah, she loves it."

"That's good." Lance looked up to the blue sky then back to Leo. "Hey Leo, can you tell me about the saga? Like who is it?"

"The saga was a Gods Eater of some special unit. They say she got her power and from there on lead every mission. No one got hurt thanks to her 'visions'."

"What's she do now?"

"The saga doesn't talk about but she stopped fighting long before I was born. She gives advice to everyone before they go out. One day as Vale and I were seeing a vision of our next mission-"

"How does it work?"

"The saga waves her god arc and stabs the air to create a crack in space, then pulls it out to open a window to the future."

"That would be cool to see."

Leo nods. "We saw a vajra walking around then it turned to us and tried to jump out at us."

"Really!"

"The saga closed the window and cut the vajra and half. Still had to fight it but still, that's when the saga realized that her power had grown. A lot of people talked about how to use it when You came up and told her about going to the past."

Lance grinned as he shook his head. "Still the voice of reason. So you and..."

"Ren, Torri, Vale, and myself." Leo let out a sigh. "The Torri here is not all that different from the one i know but it's not the same Torri, and Ren... Not even close. I hope the two I know are okay."

"They'll be fine. No idea about time travel but you got to have hope. Still, what was the saga's name?"

"Don't know. Everyone just calls her 'the saga'."

Lance tilted his head. "No one ever asked?" Lance phone rang, the duel wielder stood up and answered. "Hello? Yes..." Lance's face changed to a scowl as he tightened his grip on the phone. "Understood." Lance hung up and put away the phone as he rose to his feet. "Time to go to work Leo."

"They found one?"

"Yes... and it's a Caligula."

! #$%^&*()_+}"?:{

Okay so... really sorry this took so long. Too many good games came out and I can only beige play for so long. But it's thinning out now and I'm back. ;}

Please review, it keeps us writes going. till next time CG out. PEACE!


	17. As a family

Chapter. 17

A chopper flew through the sky to the sunken grid. When it arrived Lance leaped out, fallowed by Alisa and the future Gods Eaters.

The warriors watched the chopper leave and Torri turned to her father. "Is the caligula here?"

"The reports said it likes to hunt in this region. The aragami should be close by." Stated Alisa.

"It's not. I don't sense it anywhere." Lance relaxed as everyone fallowed.

"Then we have time to prepare." Leo waved to Vale and Torri to come closer. "I've got some snare traps, we need plant them in key spots."

"Then we'll just have to wait for it to show up, then we'll be the hunters!" Vale was hopping from foot to the other.

"Calm down, or you'll be tired before we even fight it." Comment Torri.

"I'll be fine sis. I can fight with the best of them!" Leo then let out a sigh. "You got something to say bro?"

"Nothing you'll listen too."

"Can you just once let me have some fun?"

"This isn't fun brother. It's dangerous work."

"At least I can have fun. The fact that you got a girlfriend is amazing."

"It not like that Vale."

"Stop it, both of you!" Torri stepped in between the twins pushing them back with her god arcs. "Don't make me have to separate you two!"

"Yes sister." The twin hung their heads and stepped back.

As the future Gods Eaters talked Lance glanced to Alisa who was looking down at her god arc. "You okay love?"

"I'm fine Lan." Lance tilted his head, causing Alisa to lower her gaze. "I"m not okay."

"What's eating you?"

"I just feel like I'm losing my usefulness. Look at them, and Ren, and you. All with two god arcs, then there's me, with only one."

"Is that what's bothering you? Aly it's normal for then next generation to be better, when the first gen Gods Eaters were being replaced with the now old types, did they not feel the same? Did the old types not feel the same when we new types came into the picture?" Lance throw his arm over Alisa. "But I know how you feel. With more people with two god arcs it makes me feel less special."

Lance lowered his arm to pull Alisa close. "Come on, you're not useless. Far from it. This one arc you can aim with both hands, making your shots more accurate, and your hits with your blade are stronger with both hands then with one."

"So even you feel like your being replaced?"

"Hell no! I'm not about to be shoved out of the fight by these upstarts. I've still got some tricks and moves show that I'm not done yet."

Alisa smiled up at Lance. "You're right, and I feel the same way!"

"That's my girl! Now let's show this kids that we're not done yet!" Lance took a step then sensed something familiar. He quickly turned to where it was and saw Shio in a cloud of black smoke. "Shio?"

The others heard Lance and looked to Shio as well. "Who's that?" Asked Vale. Torri clinched her chest and was having trouble breathing. "Sis what is it?"

"It's, it's calling to me."

"What?" Alisa glanced over to see Lance put down his right arc to hold his head. "Lan?"

Shio looks at everyone then turns to walk away. "Hey wait!" Vale ran up to Shio and grabbed her arm.

The world around the Gods Eaters when black as their armlets shined, each other them was given a vision of the nova blanketing the world, fallowed by images of Shio in different areas of the far east.

When the visions stopped the world was restored and Shio vanished in black smoke.

"What was that?!" Asked Alisa.

"What just happened?!" Vale shook his hand as the black mist faded away.

"Tell me everyone saw that!"

Leo shook his head to clear his mind. "Yes. It was a resonance, but only Vale touched that thing. How did we see other images?"

"The aragami are mysteries beings." Stated Lance. "We study them but we still don't know a thing about them."

"So that was Shio..." Torri held up her hand. "That was the thing I was spawned from..."

Alisa give the singularly a nod. "Yes Torri. Shio is the soul of the nova and you were born from a fragment of it. In a way Shio would be your mother."

"No!" Torri quickly went to Alisa's side and hugged her. "Even if that was what bore me. You're still my true mother!"

Alisa started to feel choked up and returned the hug. "Thank you Torri."

Lance smiled at the sight. _"Guess having a family won't be so bad after all."_ Lance then sense the aragami they were after coming in fast. "The beast is coming."

"Really?! About time!"

Vale walked to Lance's side but stopped when Lance held up his god arc to block his way. "Everyone stay out of this. I'll kill this aragami."

"Father you can't be serous!"

"Lan you're not-"

"Four times."

"What?" Everyone gathered around Lance.

"Four times I used my inner aragami, the caligula. Each time I almost lost myself." Lance tightened his grip on his weapons. "This aragami haunts me, taunts me. Losing Ally, saving Lindow, stopping Damien. Every time, I give myself over to that beast when something important to me needs to happen. Never my own strength! That's why I have to fight it alone. I need to prove to myself that it can't, it won't control me."

Alisa stood in front of Lance and slapped him across the face, to the shock of everyone. "That's a selfish idea. In the time I've known you, you've never fought for just yourself. It's what you do, what and who you live for that makes you human."

"Aly..."

"You do such reckless things because you everyone else to be safe. You can't keep thinking you're the only one who can fight to protect!"

Torri stood in front of Lance, beside Alisa. "Please father, don't push us away and let us help."

Leo stood behind Lance and placed his hand on his shoulder. "We're a family dad. We fight together."

Lance looked around to see everyone with him, he closed his eyes and smiled. "You're right. I'm sorry." Lance's eyes shot open as he stood ready to fight. "It's here!"

Climbing out of the pipe work the caligula jumped out and stood before the Gods Eaters.

"Alright everyone, we bring this dragon down together. As a family." Lance noticed everyone glancing to him. "Leo you take the left side, Vale you take the right. Torri you're with Vale until he's in position then get behind it. Aly you're cover fire. Jump to anyone then needs help."

"What will you do?" Asked Vale.

"I'll hold it's attention, lure it to Leo's traps. Any questions?" The Gods Eaters gave their leader a confirming nod and Lance looks to the caligula once more. _"This ends today. I'll break your hold over me!"_

! #$%^ &*()_+}"?:{

Please review it keeps us writers going till next time CG out. PEACE!


	18. Slaying a dragon

Chapter. 18

The caligula roared as it breathed ice into the air. "Go!" Shouted Lance.

Leo dashed to the left as his spear grew out of his hand. Vale swung his arm to summon his scythe and ran to the beast's right with Torri behind him. Alisa changed her god arc to gun mode and fired on the caligula as Lance ran up to the aragami and slashed at it with both of his arcs. The caligula restented it's wrist blades and held them out ad shields to block Lance's attack.

Leo stabbed the caligula in the leg with his spear and slashed at its stumach with his father's arc. Vale cut at the aragami's leg with his long sword as his stabbed it in the ribs with his scythe. The caligula swung its arms back to get to two Gods Eaters that hurt it. Vale and Leo backflipped over the beast's hands, Leo thrusted his spear into it's hand and impaled it into the ground then slashed at its arm. Vale swung his scythe into the back of the beast's hand, he switched his sword arc to gun mode and fired into its ribs at point blank. As he landed he slammed its hand on the concrete.

Torri dashed to the caligula's back, she conjured her second arc and stabbed both of her weapons into its tail. As the caligula pulled its hands back Lance and Alisa were given an opening to its body. Lance sliced at its neck while Alisa fired at its head.

The caligula raised head and roared as a cold wind blow around it. "Fall back!" Shouted Lance.

Vale pulled his scythe out of the caligula's hand and dove away from it. Leo got his spear out of the beast and raised his shields. Torri hurled her mother's arc up at the higher level of a building while Lance leaped back and raised his shield to protect Alisa behind him.

A whirlwind of ice swirled around the caligula. The aragami glared down at Lance and focused its ice breath at him. Lance held up his shields to block the attack even as his arms were being covered in ice.

Torri kicked off the building she was hanging from and landed on the caligula's back and sliced at its jets. Torri raised her arcs and cut the jets clean off the beast. The caligula stopped its breath attack and howled in pain. Leo and Vale took the opening, they changed their weapons to gun mode and fired at the aragami. Even with all the damage it was taking the aragami was focusing its attack on Lance.

It waved it claws at Lance who blocked with his shields but each attack staggered him as he could defend with his arms frozen. On it's fourth swipe Lance was thrown to the ground, sliding to Alisa's feet.

Alisa shoots at the caligula but as it shows that it won't stop Alisa changed her arc to sword mode and deployed her shield. The caligula attacked with its hand and shoved Alisa down then raised its hand up high to crush the downed Gods Eater.

"Mother!" Torri slide down the caligula's back, cutting into it but the creature wasn't showing any interest.

"Over here!" Leo fired at the aaragami but it only shruggled off the attack.

"Get away from them!" Vale sliced the beast's arm but was quickly knocked away.

With her vision blurry Alisa looked up and tried to make out the blue mess that stood over her as it hand came down on her when another blur moved in front of it. Alisa blinked rapidly to clear her sight and saw Lance standing up with his blades against the caligula's hand. "I won't let you control me..." Gold and black sparked fluttered out from Lance's back. "So what the hell, makes you think..." The sparks were appearing more rapidly and formed a ring behind him. "I'll let you... hurt my Aly!" Wings sprouted from the gold ring and activated Lance's blood rage.

Lance pulled on his god arcs and sliced the caligula's hand in half. "Just die!" Lance jumped and took fight, changing his arcs to gun mode to rain fire mortars on the beast.

"Vale!" Yelled Leo as he held up his weapons.

"Got it!" Vale's weapons changed to gun mode as he held them up, the two quickly brought their arcs down and shouted to the sky as wings of black and gold from behind them. The twins took flight and shot at the caligula.

Alisa and Torri watched as the caligula was consumed in flames. The aragami breathed ice to stop the rain of fire but had no effect, a shot landed in the caligula's mouth and caused the creature to drop.

Lance stopped shooting and changed his arcs to sword mode. He flew down to the aragami and sliced through its neck, cutting its head off. The caligula's body dropped as Lance cut it it in half before the body hit the ground. Lance hover to the head as it was gasping for air and crushed it with his boot just as his blood rage wore off.

Vale and Leo landed beside their father as their blood rage faded away as well. "Dad that was sick!" Vale grabbed Lance's shoulder who then fell to his knees. "Dad!"

Alisa and Torri ran to Lance's side, Torri stood over Alisa who kneeled down. "Lan, what is it?!"

"Just tired. That took a lot."

Leo kneeled down beside Alisa and looked Lance over. "That's the power of blood rage. Seems we landed in a time your still learning to use it."

"That was the second time I've used it. At least I didn't pass out this time. How did you learn this ability?"

"You taught us it."

"Then can you teach me it?"

"Of course dad."

"Wait a sec." Vale stood up and retracted his scythe. "If dad taught us then we taught dad. Then who taught dad to teach us to teach dad to... This is really not making any sense."

"It's called a time loop Vale." Pointed Torri.

Lance then snickered. "This is another thing Paylor will love to hear about. for now, let's get to chopping up that aragami to get as many cells on own weapons."

"Good idea." Leo stood up and went with Vale to start cutting at the body.

Torri helped Lance stand up. "You okay father?"

"I'm fine, you okay Aly?"

Alisa shook her head. "So many have powers I'll never obtain."

Lance throw his arm over his girlfriend. "That's not true. Raven told me any Gods Eater can learn blood rage just like blood art."

"Then teach me. Teach me how to use blood art."

Lance looked to his sons as they hacked away at the caligula's corpse. "When we get back we're gonna take some time to learn new abilities."

"Thank you Aly."

"Of coarse, anything for my girl." Lance leaned closer to Alisa then kissed her. "Come on, can't let our kids get all the cells."

"You feel any better?" Alisa asked as the walked.

Lance took a minute to think how he felt. "Better, much better. Caligula won't take control of me, and I thank you for the strength to do it."

"Of course, anything for my man." Lance and Alisa let out a laugh, Torri smiled warmly to see her parent's bonds growing stronger.

! #$%^&*())_+}"?:{

Please review, it keeps us writers going. Till next time CG out. PEACE!


	19. One more warrior

Chapter. 19

Rain pored hard in the wailing plains. Kota, Soma, Raven, and Ren arrived by riding on Eve's back to area. Once they arrived the Gods Eaters climbed off the aragami, Raven patted her partner. "Thank you for the ride." The aragami gave Raven a gentle nudge with its head.

Soma's phone rang as the den contacted him. "First unit, an oracle response just showed up near your position. Brace for combat."

"Aragaaamiii! Come out and fiiiiight us!" Kota cried out to lure in the beast.

Ren rolled his eyes at the act. "Kota, aragami are not animals. You might as well be shouting for it to come eat you."

Eve let out a low growl. "Steady there." Raven rubbed Eve's head to calm her.

"Hey over there!" The Gods Eaters stood ready to fight. "Sorry! Sorry, I, uh, thought I saw that Shio girl thing. Let's go investigate!"

"You realize we have a mission and objectives, right Kota?" Asked Soma.

"Whatever spoilsport! You can't rain on this parade!"

"Kota wait!" Raven chased after Kota with Eve at her side.

Ren and Soma sighed and fallowed after them. As they searched the area Soma spotted Shio standing on a ledge looking down on them. "Hold." Everyone stopped and saw what he found.

Shio hopped down and walked towards them. It stood before Soma and reached out to hold his cheek and the world around them shifted to white, showing them images of her with everyone in the den. When they stopped Shio vanished and the world returned to normal.

"What the hell was that!?" Kota fell back from the shock.

"Their memories. Memories of the people she knew." Said Raven.

"How can an aragami have memories? They're just beasts-" Eve roared at Ren who then pointed his old type god arc at her.

"Stop!" Raven stood between Eve and Ren. "Lower your weapons!"

"No way! Not till you control your beast!" Eve Roared again. "See? It's not a creature of thought!"

"Oh crap! We'll figure it out later guys. Party's here." In sky a fallen nova descended down and landed before the Gods Eaters.

"Everyone, battle formation!" Raven readied her scythe as Eve stood behind her.

Ren fired his sniper arc at the nova, aiming for the female body. Kota followed Ren by shooting the same body while Raven and Soma circled around the nova's right side.

Raven sliced at the nova's male body to create an opening where Soma slammed his god arc. Blood poured out of the nova, it swung its body around as the female floated up and light gathered into the core of the male. The nova's male core fired a stream of purple orbs, Raven backflipped over most of the orbs. When she landed Raven swung her scythe to catch an orb and hurled it back at the nova.

As the male body staggered the long strands of hair on the female hovered straight up and lined up along with the nova's arms and shined a purple tinted white, forming into a sword. The male body grabbed a hold of its female counterpart and swung it at Soma.

Soma Held up his shield but was thrown back from the blast and crashed into the base of the twister. "Soma!" Raven threw a flash grenade at the fallen nova and ran to Soma. "Soma, how badly are you hurt?" Raven dropped her arc to check Soma's wounds as Eve struke the nova and roared as it fallowed up by launching ice spears.

"Forget me, kill that thing!" Soma tried to stand but held his sides as he slid back down.

"Shut up!" Raven pulled him forward to find blood socked through his jacket. "You've got a cracked rib or two. Wait just one moment and I'll heal you."

"There's no time! Kota and Ren aren't enough to get the aragami. You need to support them."

"But I can't just leave you to die!" Eve growled and looked up to the sky. "What-"

A beam of light descended from the sky and crashed into the ground. vanishing as quickly as it appeared. In it's wake a young woman rose to her feet. Woman had long black hair with silver streaks and bright purple eyes She wore a white short sleeve shirt under a tan vest, a black skirt, and grey thigh-high socks with black shoes. In her right hand was a light blue scythe god arc and a white serrated buster god arc in her left. As she stood up a long prithvi mata tail waved behind her.

Soma looked at the woman and noticed her buster arc. "Is that mine?" Soma looked to his side and found his god arc was still there.

"That god arc, is..." Raven reached for her god arc and saw it was the same as the one the woman was holding.

The woman looked over the battlefield and rushed for the nova. The aragami floated up as it charged a beam attack. The nova fired the beam and the woman rolled to the right and held out her scythe which glowed a light green.

"That can't be..." Raven looked down at her own scythe then back to the woman.

The newcomer ran towards the nova with her buster sword on her shoulder and leaped at the beast, striking it's female body with a vertical slam. The woman spun around and reversed her grip on her scythe to plunge the blade into the male body.

The aragami flew back as it howled in pain but there wasn't any visible injures. The woman ran for Soma and Raven as she switched her scythe grip to normal.

Eve stood between them and the woman, baring her teeth. The woman stopped and glared at the aragami, after a moment the aragami calmed and stepped aside. The woman ran to Soma and swung her scythe, thrusting the blade into Soma's chest.

Raven stepped back in shock then looked down at her own scythe, it was the exact same as the woman's. The woman pulled the scythe out of Soma and spun around to fight the fallen nova.

Soma patted his chest to find there was no wound and all the pain he felt was gone. "What was..."

"Come on." Raven helped Soma up to his feet. "She's given us a second wind, we need to made the most of it."

Ren switched his new type arc to sword mode and slid under the nova's sword, once it was past him Ren held up his old type arc and shot the male body in its core. As it stopped for a moment Kota Shot the nova's hand, forcing it to release the female body.

Once it was free the female lowered to the ground and walked on its four spider legs at Ren with the male following it. Ren ran backwards as he aimed his sniper arc, before he fired the woman ran in front of him attacked the nova head on.

She leaped over the nova and spun forward to stabbed the female with the head of her scythe and slammed her buster sword into the male body. As the male crashed into the ground Soma struke the nova with his arc, Raven followed by stabbing her scythe into the male core and cut it open.

The woman pulled on her scythe and forced the female nova to stand upright. Ren and Kota fired nonstop on the exposed nova even as it's body was falling apart. The woman planted her feet on the nova's back and kicked off to pull her scythe out and slice the nova in half with her buster sword.

The nova crashed into the mud, it reached out with its hand and Ren shot at it one more time to end it's life before it was eaten by Eve. With the danger over Kota walked up to the new warrior. "Wow! Are you from the future too!"

"What did Lance do this time?" Asked Ren.

Raven and Soma stood around the woman. "Where did you get those arcs?" Asked Soma.

The woman nervously glanced to all the Gods Eaters around her. "I... uh..."

"What time did you come from?" Asked Ren.

"I... I, uh, mm..." The woman kept backing away as everyone probed her with questions.

"That's enough!" Raven stepped up and stood between the woman and the other Gods Eaters. "You're all scaring her! Just back up and give her some space, then maybe we can get you your answers. Sound good?" The other glanced to each other then nod to Raven. "Good, now then." Raven spins around to face the woman. "Can we please have your name?"

The woman hung her head as she held her god arcs low, and her tail wrapped around her leg. "It's Nifa."

"Nifa. That's a pretty name. Are you also from the future?"

"Yes."

"Okay. What did you come back in time to do?"

"I..." Nifa raised her head to see everyone looking at her then quickly lowered her gaze. "I'm sorry!"

"It's okay." Raven slowly raised her hand and gentle reached out to hold Nifa's shoulder. Eve walked over to Nifa and sniffed her, Nifa smiled and plunged her scythe into the dirt to petted Eve on her nose. The aragami purred and licked Nifa. "Wow. Eve really likes you."

"Oh, thank you." Nifa pulled her hand back and held her gaze away from everyone.

"Come on, no need to be shy. Let's get back to the den-"

Soma's phone rang once more. The old type answered, listened for a moment then hung up. "That'll have to wait. We got another dreadnought aragami to go after right now!"

! #$%^&*()_+}"?:{

Please review, it keeps us writers going. Till next time CG out. PEACE!


	20. Revelations

Chapter. 20

Two choppers flew to the forgotten carrier. Lance and his family rode in one as Soma and his team rode in the other.

"There! Eyes on target!" Alisa out the side of the chopper to spot the nova. The beast stood just inches away from Shio as an aragami core laid at her feet.

Lance hung out on the other side. "That Shio? what's-"

The nova roared and sent Shio fling back and sliding on the bridge. "Shio!" Shouted Soma as he leaped out.

"Get away from her!" Lance followed Soma and leaped out.

The nova picked up the core and swallowed it whole. "Damn you!" Kota pointed his god arc at the nova and fired three shots. The bullets hit the nova but only served to stagger it. "Did it do anything?"

Leo watched the nova closely. "Wait a sec." Leo shot at the nova and saw it move away from the incoming bullet. "Interesting."

Lance and Soma landed on the bridge and dashed for the nova both Gods Eaters leaped at the nova swung their god arcs. The beast jumped back to evade them.

"Hey pinkie!" The nova looked up to see Vale and Torri coming down straight on it. The two slashed at the nova's front legs, leaving deep cuts.

The nova roared as fire orbs of pink energy form in front of it. Eve arrived with Raven and Nifa in her back. The prithvi mata howled to summon five ice spikes, each one hit the orbs and detonated them.

From in the chopper Ren watched the fight unfold. "We can't hurt it so why is it being so evasive? What's changed?"

The nova howled to create a shockwave and pushed the Gods Eaters back. The creature howled again this time in a lower tone. Lance dropped to one knee as Torri dropped her god arcs and held her head. "No! Get away from me!" The singularity screamed.

 _"I will be whole again."_ The nova spoke to Lance and Torri.

As the nova moved closer to Torri Lance rose to his feet. "I don't give a damn!" He took a step and the nova glared at him, causing his body to stop. "What is this..." The nova growled at Lance and turned back to Torri. "Don't you mock me..." Gold and black sparks sprayed from Lance's back. "You won't touched her!" Lance unleashed his blood rage once again.

The hold the nova had on Lance was broken and the Gods Eater flew straight for the nova. The nova leaped back but Lance stayed on it and slashed the nova in the face. The nova stood its ground and roared to push Lance away.

"Not this time!" Lance's wings overcharged with gold sparks and pushed against the nova's attack, Lance planted his feet and swung both of his arcs down, cutting deeper into the nova's face.

The nova leaped to its left and off the bridge, as it fell the beast glanced to Lance and grinned. Lance switched one of his god arcs to gun mode but the nova was gone before Lance could get a shot.

Lance's blood rage ended and fell to one knee and was breathing hard. "Dad!" Vale and Torri ran to their father's side.

"I'll be fine, how's Shio?"

Soma kneeled down and lifted Shio up when she resonated with everyone. The vision began with Shio waking up on top of a large pile of rubble. Shio rubbed her eyes and saw ogretail bodies littered on the rubble.

"I... I didn't want to..." Shio looked down at her hands. "I was so hungry... Why was I so hungry? I didn't want to!" shio lowed her hands to her knees and hung her head. "I don't want to be like this anymore! Always ruin, death, pain! I don't want that..." Shio glanced to the dead ogretails. "I just want to play with you again... I just wanted my friends back!"

The vision ended and Shio's body faded away into black smoke. Alisa wiped away her tears. "Another memory... Sh-she misses us."

Eve stopped by the Gods Eaters to let Raven and Nifa off. "So what do we do now? The nova got the core."

"Well we-" Lance stopped when he saw Nifa. "Hello there. Are you from the future too?"

Before she could answer Vale jumped at the newcomer. "Nifa, hey! So cool that you could join us!"

"Nifa!" Leo fell from the chopper and ran towards her after he landed. "Nifa what are you doing here?! You were supposed to wait for us to get back!"

"I, I just, wanted..."

"Go back and wait, its too dangerous here now."

"But, I..."

"Bro." Vale speak up to get Leo's attention. "You know she can't go back. None of us can until our mission is finished."

"Fine." Leo huffed and walked a few steps away.

"So who is this?" Asked Kota.

Vale grinned and pointed to Nifa. "This is Nifa, Leo's girlfriend."

"She is not!" Leo spun around and stomped back. "She's someone from our time line, that's it."

"But her god arcs." Torri pointed at Nifa's weapons then to Raven and Soma's "They look just like theirs. Does that mean she's connect to them?"

"I..." Nifa shuffled in her steps.

"Enough!" Leo shouted to make everyone quite down. "We can go over who came from who later. Right now we need to get back and report what happened and if what I saw is true then we might have our opening to kill the nova."

Lance waved his hand to signal for the choppers to land. "I agree, Like with the rest of your future Gods Eater I don't think this is something we should be talking about in open air."

As the choppers landed Raven turned to her aragami. "You all go ahead, I'll get there with Nifa and Eve."

"I'll go with you too." Said Leo.

"Alright, don't take too long!" Kota hopped into a chopper with the other and took off into the sky.

Lance looked out the window to see Ren staring back at him. "Wonder what he wants."

"Who cares." Said Torri.

...

As the others left Leo spun around to Nifa. "Why did you come here?"

"I wanted to help."

"I can understand but you know what were doing here is not something you jump into half-hearted." Nifa hung her head.

Raven sighed and intervened. "She is quite strong Leo. In fact she was instrumental in our fight with a fallen nova."

"I don't doubt her power, but I just don't want something to happen to her."

Raven tilted her head. "Nifa that impotent to you?"

"No, I, uh, just..." Leo took a deep breath. "Let's just go, please."

"Okay, let's go Nifa."

"Yes mommy!" Nifa gasped and turned her back to Raven.

"What did you say?!"

Leo rubbed his forehead. "You heard right. You wanted to know who she came from."

"Me!? But, I... That buster sword, Soma! I hardly know him!"

"You think we were born over night?"

Nifa bowed to Raven. "I'm sorry! I'm so, very sorry! I ruined everything!"

"Nifa..." Leo put his arm around Nifa and stood her up. "You're fine. Please stop thinking your everything wrong with the world."

Nifa wipes away her tears and smiles. "Thank you Leo. Thank you for being so nice."

"Anyone would do the same Nifa."

"Hmm." Raven held her chin as she grinned.

"What are you 'hmming' about?"

"Nothing."

Leo scowled at Raven. "Shouldn't you still be in shock learning that you'll have a daughter?"

"I am, but not paralyzed by it. Still, Soma..."

"Do you not like daddy?" Nifa tilted her head.

"I've only meet him a few days ago, so I'm not sure." Eve stepped up to Nifa and rubbed its head on her. "Eve really likes you Nifa."

Leo placed his hand on his hip. "I would hope so. Nifa have a gift for communing with aragami."

"Really now. Like what kinds?"

Leo shrugged. "Just ogretails and vajra types for now."

The winded picked up and caused Nifa to shiver. "Can we go to the den, please. If it's not a bother."

"Of course. Come on." Raven climbed onto Eve's back with Leo and Nifa. The aragami roared and ran for the den.

! #$%^&*()_+}"?:{

Please review it keeps us writers going. Till next time CG out. PEACE!


	21. Plan of attack

Chapter. 21

A few hours after the Gods Eaters returned to the den Lance gave his report to Paylor, soon after it Leo returned to the den to speak with the director while Raven and Nifa when to the lobby where the other Gods Eaters waited.

The lift doors opened and Lance stepped out to rejoin the other. "Lan hi. I'm glad you're here."

"Hey Aly." Lance took a seat next to Alisa. "Leo and Paylor are going over a plan right now, hope it works."

Silence hung over the Gods Eaters, each with their own thought to sift through. Kota looked around the other and spoke up. "Poor Shio. I keep hearing her voice, that memory. She just wanted to stay with us a little longer. I'd imagine there are a lot of things she wanted to do. She was only able to be human for so long... It's not fair."

Lance glanced to Alisa and reached over to hold her hand. "What's on your mind love?"

"So many little fragments of her memories. Her life and her choices and her hopes... She was so small... So fragile... and still had to make such a choice. She balanced the weight of the world."

Torri looked down at her hands with a grim face. "Will the same happen to me?" Lance patted the singularity's hand, she lifted her head to see her father smiling as he shook his head. "Thank you father."

"That small fragile girl saved us. She saved the world." Kota let out a long sigh. "The moon was the only place she could go."

"They fight..." Soma's words drew the groups attention. "Shio fought for us. And my parents... they fought for a better world. Always hoping we could have a brighter future. And I." Soma shook his head. "I won't let those fights end in vain."

"Soma..." Raven placed her hand on Soma's back.

Soma lifted his head and looked to Lance. "The nova wants to destroy us, wants to end our future. I can't face this fight alone. I need your help." Soma hung his head to bow. "Please."

"Soma." Lance smiled warmly. "You never needed to ask."

Kota throw his arm over Soma's shoulders and pulled him close. "Come on dude, of course we'll help!"

Alisa huffed with frustration. "I can't believe you! You really thought you were alone in this huh? Like you're the only one who feels that way."

Vale held a thumbs up. "Of course you need help, why else would we be here?"

"Vale!"

"Well it is true sis!" Torri just sighed.

"Thank you." Soma felt at eased to know he wasn't alone.

Kota let go of Soma to give him space. "All right! Now that's decided."

Alisa nods with a smile. "Now we just need a viable strategy. We've already seen the nova won't go down without a fight."

"And either are we!" Said Lance.

"Hey, hey! I'm liking all those teamwork sounds I'm hearin." Everyone spun around to see Lindow come up the stairs with Sakuya, Leo and Licca.

"We tracked down the nova. And got some new intel that just might end is fight. Hope everyone's ready for a briefing." Said Sakuya as she takes a seat with Lindow and Licca.

Lindow starts to speak. "The nova 's holed up in the mountains. Dormant for the moment. It's in what the scientists call the pupa stage. which means it's gonna transform into something big and nasty." Lindow stopped to gauge the shock on everyone's face's. "Now, I know you all like big, nasty, near-invincible monsters."

"I don't!" Lance raised his hand. "I almost died the last time I fought one, and died fighting the one before that."

Lindow grinned at Lance. "Well then that means you're getting better. Still, don't worry. Licca stumbled upon some good news."

"I didn't exactly stumble on it." Licca answered in a huff. "Point is, our god arcs can't counter the nova's massive hodgepodge of bias factors. But I think, note on think, we've found a way to fear down its defenses. Temporarily, a little bit."

Leo then interjects. "It was when I saw Kota show the nova and damage its body. Then when I shot at it the nova evaded it. Kota you have my thanks."

"I did what?" Kota was a bit confused.

Leo glanced to Licca to continue her explanation. "In the moments after an aragami absorbs a new core, its bias factors converge." Licca notices that Kota and Vale don't understand what she was saying." Um, trends, towards a certain pattern. In the case of the nova, its tons and tons of factors will be reduced to a few basic ones that we can analyze. And break!"

"And the more powerful the core. The longer the nova's defenses will be down. Then." Leo took a pencil off the table and snapped it in half. "We'll kill that abomination."

"So all we have to do is get some prime bait, the best cores we can dig up. When the nova devours, it'll crash its defenses. Hard! Licca happily pumps her fist.

"See, no trouble at all." Lindow waves his hand. "After it emerges, the nova will still be weak for a brief time. We blast the core into it, then before it reacts." Lindow's expression grew serious. "Once it starts absorbing, its defense will crash and realign. All we gotta do is focus on cutting that beast down."

The lift doors opened again and Paylor came out. "You should have... almost an hour to slay the beast, before it fully takes in the new factors."

"What'cha you got doc?" Asked Lance.

"Allow me to stress the point. You are granting the nova a strong core. If it survives, the sword of damocles comes crashing down."

"What now?" Asked vale.

"It's an old story about the allusion to the imminent and ever-present peril faced by those in positions of power." Answered Lance.

It is a sounds strategy, but this will be our one and only opportunity." Paylor continued. "If the nova is allowed to pupate and emerge, full-grown and stronger than ever, we never defeat it. Alea iacta est."

Leo nods. "The die is cast indeed."

"I'll combine the dreadnought cores we've collected to form the bait. It should be impressive. Very impressive indeed." Paylor smiles to all the Gods Eaters. "Well, please feel free to discuss the operation specifics amongst yourselves." Paylor walks to the lift then stops. "Oh, just one more thing. We've estimated when the nova will reemerge. Strange, it should appear just when the moon reaches its perigee... The closest its been in eighteen years." Paylor turns back to the Gods Eaters. "Now... Isn't that intriguing."

Lance leans forward and holds his hands together. "It'll reappear when the moon is at its closest. The nova will be at the peak of its power when the moon, no, its main body is close." Lance stands up and went to the lift. "Right, we still have time. Let's get everyone in the den on finding dreadnought cores. The more we have the more time we'll get to kill it."

"And what will you do?" Asked Lindow.

Lance glanced to his girlfriend and future kids. "I've, we're got some family matters to handle."

! #$%^&*()_+}"?:?{

Please review, it keeps us writers going. till next time CG out. PEACE!


	22. A mother's shield

Chapter. 22

On the roof of the den Lance and Alisa laid down his god arcs as the future Gods Eater watched them from afar. "Magnus, Tricia." The two familiars appeared before their warrior. "Can you two help with something?"

Tricia gazed at Alisa's god arc. "About time you called for us, glad to see you're not one to keep power to yourself."

"Can you get Alisa's familiar to come out?"

"I can, Magnus would you?"

"Sure thing."

Over with the future Gods Eaters Torri pulled on the sleeve of her older self. "Why's daddy talking to himself?"

"He's not Torri, he's talking to his friends."

"I don't see anyone."

"They're invisible."

Magnus stood over Alisa's god arc with his hands on his hips. Lance crossed his arms and looked to Tricia. "So how-"

Magnus then swung is leg back and kicked Alisa's god arc. "Hey buddy, get up! It's half past noon, get you life together!"

The god arc glowed brightly enough to blind everyone. When the light died down Lance lowered his arms to see someone standing over the god arc. It was a woman in a black and gold dress, with long deep blue hair.

"Are you seeing this Aly?"

Alisa didn't answer, she slowly walked towards the woman. "Hello, are you..."

The woman turned to Alisa and gazed at her with amethyst eyes. They widened as the woman quelled as she tackled Alisa. "I'm out! I'm out! I'm really out!"

Alisa struggled to keep her balance until Lance held her steady. "Looks like you met your familiar."

"Yes..." Alisa stood up and pushed the woman off of her. "Who are you?"

"You don't know!" The woman stepped back and crossed her arms.

"How could I? This is the first..." Alisa raised her hand to her forehead. "Isn't this the first time we met?"

The woman tilted her head with a smile. "Remember now?"

Alisa removed her hand and pointed at the woman. "Aleeza. It's Aleeza."

The woman clapped her hands and hugged Alisa. "Yes! You remember!"

"That was fast." Commented Lance.

"And you!" Aleeza let go of Alisa and stomped in front of Lance. "You're the one would came into my arc! I couldn't reach Alisa because of you!"

Lance stepped back with his hands up. "Okay look, I'm sorry but it was the only way I could stay alive."

"I'll bet you sicko!"

"How am I the bad guy?"

Aleeza held her arms and shivered. "I feel so violated."

"I said sorry. I really didn't know what would happen."

"I bet you didn't." Snickered Tricia.

"No comment peanut gallery!"

"Who are they?" Alisa pointed to Lance's familiars.

"Yes well. These are my familiars. That's Tricia."

"Hello, glad to finally met you." Tricia took Alisa's hand and shook it.

"And this is Magnus."

"Hello." Magnus held out his right hand.

Alisa looked down at the clawed hand then to his arm. "What happened to you?"

Magnus smiled as his held up his arm. "Oh this, I've always had it. I'm not like other god arc familiars. I was grown, not made."

"I thank you both, for protecting my Lan."

"We do what we can, though he doesn't make it easy." Said Tricia.

Lance placed his hands on his hips and shacks his head. "You say that as if that's my fault. Like I can know what out of control beast will try to destroy the world next."

"Dad!" Shouted Vale.

Lance took a breath and clapped his hands. "Right then. Aly now that you've met your familiar it's up to you to grow a partnership with her. Think you can handle it?"

"I will Lan." Alisa glanced to Aleeza then back to Lance. "Thank you, for getting me this far."

"Anything for Aly."

"Just kiss her you blockhead!" Aleeza puffed out her cheeks as she pouted.

"I don't need you to tell me! Besides, you just ruined the moment. I'll leave you to it Aly." Lance quickly kissed Alisa's forehead and went to his kids. his familiars returning to their god arcs.

"What was that about?" Asked Vale.

"Nothing you need to think about. Now, what do we do?"

"First we need to know what triggered your blood rage in the beginning." Said Leo. "What were you thinking about?"

"Lance folded his arms and closed his eyes. "It was when I saw the nova for the first time, everyone was down, injured from it. I, I just saw red from that point. It felt like I wasn't even in control of myself. That I was just watching my body move."

"Do you still feel that way?" Asked Torri.

"I still can't control it. When it comes out, how it works."

"Can you go back to that moment? When you first used blood art." Lance sighed as me tried to remember. "Think back on it. Remember everything you can. Every last detail."

Lance saw the snow temple when he fought the nova, where his friends were beaten by it. Seeing them like this was making Lance feel hopeless, then feel anger rise within. The fight with the nova played across his mind. Each blow, each hit, the pain, the sounds. Small sparks of gold and black gathered around Lance's back, forming wings.

"Daddy!" Lance opened his eyes to Torri's voice and the sparks faded.

"What happened?"

"You were doing fine until the little one got scared."

Lance noticed Torri hiding behind her older selves leg. "It's okay Torri, there's nothing to be afraid of." Lance held his hand out and Torri moved away. "Do you not like the wings?"

"They look scary. Daddy is scary."

"It's okay little one." Torri kneels down and places her hand on the girl's head. "You love your daddy?"

"Yes."

"Do you know that daddy loves you?"

"Yes."

Torri smiles warmly. "Do you know that daddy protects you?" The younger Torri nods. "To protect you daddy needs to be scary to keep the scary monsters away from you." The older Torri steps aside and gently pushes her younger self to Lance. "It's okay, see? When you're safe daddy isn't scary, is he?"

Lance held out his hand as the small singularity walks towards him. Lance put his arms around her and hugs Torri lightly. "I'm okay Torri."

"I love you daddy!"

Lance smiles as he held her. "Me too."

On the other side of the roof Alisa and Aleeza watched everything that happened. Aleeza bummed Alisa's side with her elbow. "So what do you think?"

"Think what?"

"He makes a good father, don't you think?"

"Yes he does..." Alisa sighed and hung her head.

Aleeza smiled and patted Alisa on the back. "Cheer up! You'll be a good mom!"

Alisa looked to the family with a look of determination. "I want to protect them. To stand beside Lance, not behind him."

"He's your sword. Then you wish to be his shield?" Aleeza smiles. "Then that will be your blood art. Take your god arc." Alisa picked up her god arc as Aleeza faded into the weapon. _"When arc and eater act as one, the power of blood is unleashed. Now use your power, show me your will to protect that which you hold dear!"_

"Luminous guard!" Alisa activated her arc's shield, the shield glowed and orbs of amber light floated off then moved to everyone on the roof. Light formed around each Gods Eater to create a barrier on them. Alisa found it hard to breath and sank to one knee.

"Aly!" Everyone ran to Alisa's side, Lance stood beside Alisa and leaned closer to examine her face. "Aly, what do you fell right now?"

"She's just winded. It happens when a Gods Eater uses blood art for the first time." Aleeza explained.

"I know that. Still though." Lance looked at his arms and to find the amber light was still on him. "This is amazing Aly! You know blood art!"

Alisa put her arm over Lance's shoulders as he helped her stand, she looked to everyone around her and smiled. "Thank you. All of you."

Vale waved his hand. "You don't need to thank us mom. It's what a family does, right?"

Leo grinned as he folded his arms. "For once I agree with you Vale."

Torri held her hand to her heart as she saw Alisa smile. _"This is what I want to protect. To carry to the future."_

! #$%^ &*()_+}"?:{

Please review, it keeps us writes going. Till next time CG out. PEACE!


	23. What is, what was, what will be

Chapter. 23

The sun rose high in the sky as Eve carried Raven, Soma and Nifa though the ruined city to the church. When they arrived the Soma and Raven climbed off while Nifa changed her god arc to gun mode to begin searching for a dreadnought aragami.

As they walked around Snow appeared out of Raven's arc. "So what do you think?"

"Of what?" Raven Tilted her head.

"Soma of course! Your future man."

"Snow please! We have a mission to do."

"You can at least talk to him while you got time now." Snow smiled as she pressed her body on Raven's arm. "Go on, you need more friends." Snow stepped away from Raven and walked behind her.

Raven rolled her eyes and kept walking. After a few minutes of looking everyone stopped to wait for the aragami to come to them. As they took their break Raven noticed Nifa was keeping Eve busy and turned to Soma who was staring at his phone.

Raven took a breath and went to him. "Hello Soma."

"Hey." Soma sighed and put away his phone. "You need something?"

"Oh, nothing. Just, wanted to talk, get to know you is all."

Silence hung in the air which made Raven start to feel uneasy. "Alright."

Soma's answer quickly eased Raven's worry. "Thank you! Ah, let's see... I'd like to know a bit about you."

"Something about me, let's see." Soma looked to the sky then back to Raven. "Well I was the basis for all God Eaters."

"Really?"

"I was the first human to be injected with Bias Factor."

"So you're like, the father of Gods Eater. That incredible."

"The test was a success and a failure, for even though I was given superhuman abilities at an early age, my birth caused the death of his mother, something that made me blame myself for her death."

"You still do, don't you?" Soma looked away. Raven smiled lightly and reached out to rub Soma's arm. "I'm a monster too." Raven began to tell her story as Soma just listened.

Eve purred to make Nifa turn and see Raven and Soma talking. Nifa smiled uneasily. "I hope I don't mess this up." Eve rubbed its head on Nifa. "Thank you." As Nifa watched the two talk she heard some growling that made her tail stand up.

Eve heard the same thing and stood up.

The Gods Eaters stopped talking when they saw Eve stand up and a dyaus pita jumped out of the church window. The aragami stood before the group and roared. Eve stood against it and roared as well. The dyaus swung is front paw as Eve slammed its paw down.

"What's going on?" Asked Soma.

"The two are fighting." Answered Raven. "The dyaus pita thinks Eve should bow down but Eve is having none of it. They're about to fight, we should help-"

"Stop!" Nifa leaped off of Eve and stood in front of the dyaus pita. "Why do you have to fight? Please just leave us be!"

"Nifa!" Raven ran to the dual wielder.

"Stay back!" Nifa shouted with more force in her voice. Raven stopped running out of surprise. Nifa held her scythe back for her tail to hold and slowly walked to the dyaus pita with her free hand out.

The dyaus pita growled lowly at Nifa. Nifa didn't stop and rested her hand on the aragmi's nose. "There, there." Nifa patted the beast's nose. The aragami calmed down and lowered its body. "See, we can be friends."

"How is she doing that?" Soma lowered his god arc.

Raven stood by Eve who calmed down as well. "Looks like she made a friend."

Nifa and the aragami tensed up as they heard footsteps. A hera ran out into the open and stood in a fighting stance, wave its hands as to invite them to fight.

"That's our target." Soma stood ready to fight.

"We got this!" Raven jumped onto Eve's back who charged at the hera.

Nifa patted the dyaus pita's nose and climbed onto its back, taking her scythe arc back in her hand.

Soma dashed at hera to meet its challenge. The hera flapped its arms to back away and hurl a sphere of fire. Soma stopped to raise his shield. Eve and the dyuas pita charged after the hera. The dyuas pita pounced on the hera and bit into its arm. Eve slid along side of the hera and shot an ice spear into the hera's other arm.

Nifa stood up on her mount and struke the hera in the arm with her buster sword and in its head with her scythe.

The hera kicked the dyuas pita in the face to make it let go and dashed to Eve to punched it. Raven jumped off of Eve and blocked the punch with her shield. The force of the punch sent Raven flying, Eve swiped at the hera with her paw to knock it down.

As the aragami fell Soma slammed his god arc on it. The hera shoved Soma away and Nifa slammed her own buster arc on the hera. The beast backhanded her and the dyuas pita roared to launched electric orbs at the hera.

The orbs crashed into the hera and stunned it. Soma swung his god arc to hit the back of its legs. The hera fell to it's knees and Nifa impaled her scythe into its hand and stuke it in the chest with her buster sword.

The hera screamed and flames rose from around it body its body, the hera stood up and hurled a sphere of fire at Eve, burning the aragami greatly.

Nifa's buster arc shined white. She dashed to the hera and struke the beast as it raised its arms to defend. The light moved from the god arc to the aragami's arms then covered its body. "Stand down!" The hera dropped its arms and stepped back.

Eve and the dyaus pita charged at the hera and tackled it. "Get the core and bring it here!" Eve took a bite out the hera's chest to uncover the core. The dyaus pita took the core and hurled it to Nifa.

"Nifa, how did you do that?" Asked Raven.

"Do what?" Nifa passed her buster arc to her tail to pick up the dreadnought core.

"That! What you did to the hera and taming that dyaus pita!"

"I, uh, hmm..." Nifa stiffened.

"Sorry to pressure you."

"No it's okay mommy! I, I know you just want to know."

"Mommy?" Asked Soma.

Nifa tried to hide her face with her hair. Raven smiled nervously. "Well, it's true. Nifa is my daughter."

"I'm sorry! I messed up again! I always do this!"

"Stop it!" Soma grabbed Nifa's shoulder and gave her a light shake to make her stop. "Stop thinking everything is your fault! Was it so impotent that it be kept a secret?"

"...No."

"Then stop worrying."

"Yes da, sir."

Soma rested his god arc on his shoulder as he walked away. "It's Soma."

As some distance was make Raven checked on her daughter. "You okay?"

"Yes mommy." Nifa watched Soma leave and let out a long sigh. "He can't learn that he's my daddy. He needs a clear head if he's to face the nova." Nifa turned to Raven and hung her head. "I'm really sorry. I slipped and told you that you're my mommy. I've become a distraction for you."

Raven dropped her god arc and threw her arms around Nifa. "You could never be a distraction. I'll fight for you just as hard for anyone else. Damn what Leo says, you're strong. You have strength that we need to take out the nova and save the future."

Tears rolled down Nifa's face as she hugged Raven back. "I love you mommy."

! #$%^&*()_+}"?:{

Please review, it keeps us writers going. Till next time CG out. PEACE!


	24. Family ties

Chapter. 24

The sun was setting on the rooftop of the den where Lance and his family bonded. On an outdoors table and benches Lance, Alisa, and Torri were on one side while Leo, Vale and the older Torri were on the other.

"So then we charged in on the sariel, Leo cut up the skirt and Torri impaled it in the back while I shot it in the head with rain bullets." Vale waved his arms about as he told the story.

Leo rested his head on his hand as he watched. "You're missing the part were it throw those lasers at you."

"I was getting to that!" Vale huffed as he lowered his arms. "Now you killed the mood bro."

Lance shook his head as he smiled. "Still, good to see you two learning from my tricks."

"Yeah..." Vale and Leo went silent.

"Something wrong?" Asked Alisa.

"It's just that..." Started Leo. "We wanted to prove our strength to you and dad, but we were taken down without either of you two really trying."

"We should have a decade at least of experience by that point."

"That's what you said too." Said Vale. "But then dad just held out his hand and said 'you want to know how to beat us?' so we trained for... I don't know how long. Learning everything you two had to teach."

Torri tilted her head to her brothers. "What happened?"

"We won, it was the hardest fight of our lives but we won."

"Then mom and dad just smiled to us and dad gave us has god arcs."

"That's what you wanted, isn't it?"

Vale looked away from everyone. "I felt bad about it, it felt like, I don't how to put it in words."

Lance leaned closer and folded his arms on the table. "You feel like you didn't win because you were stronger, it was because you had to be taught how to beat us, right?"

"Yeah. Yeah that's it, that's exactly it!"

"Well, maybe you can look at you time here as a growing experience." Stated Alisa. "Everything you learned can make you stronger." Alisa lifted her arm and wrapped it around Lance's back. "And don't forget the one who give you that strength."

"That's right." Lance raised his own arm and did the same as the Russian and pulled her close. "Those who have nothing to fear are those who has nothing to love." Lance looked down to Alisa, the two gazed at each other.

"If you two are really gonna do it here can you at least wait till the little girl is grown up." Said Vale.

Leo glared at his brother. "But then how will we be born?" Lance and Alisa looked and backed away from each other. "Besides if you were more open about your feelings you might get a girlfriend."

"Like you?"

"At least I have one."

"HA!" Vale stood up and pointed at Leo. "You admit it!"

"I admit nothing!" Leo stood up as well.

"You just said you have one!"

"Would you get off of that!"

"After you admit it!"

"You just said I did!"

"Then you admit you admit!"

Torri raised her fist and struke the twins in the back of their heads. "Knock it off! Both of you!"

"Yes sis." The two hung their heads as the rubbed their sore spots.

Alisa watched the show and let out a breath. "This is our future."

"Not what you want?" Asked Lance.

Alisa shook her head and smiled to Lance. "I don't know what I would've wanted. Though if this is our family, I wouldn't trade this for anything."

Lance smiled lightly as he leaned closer to kiss her. "Me neither. As long as we hold on to each other, we'll beat this trial."

"Mommy!" The younger Torri climbed onto Alisa's lap. "Mommy I'm hungry."

"That won't do at all, will it?" Alisa glanced up to Lance. "Well, 'daddy' time take care of you're little girl."

"I got it. Let's get inside and I'll make dinner."

The twin Gods Eater spun to Lance. "Dad's cooking?!" The two we jumping for joy.

Torri held her hands on her hips. "Boys and their stomachs."

"Lay off sis. Dad died in your time, if you had his cooking you'd be just as hooked." Vale puffed out his chest and followed Lance to that stairs.

"Idiot." Leo threw up his hands and followed as well.

"You coming?" Alisa asked Torri.

The younger Torri grabbed her older self's hand and pulled. "Come on big sis! You'll get a cold if you stay out here!"

The older singularity shrugged her shoulders and she smiled to her younger self. "Okay, okay. Lead on little sis."

The younger Torri grinned widely and pulled the older Torri to the rest of her family.

...

Down in the veteran's hall Raven and Nifa went to Soma's room and knocked on the door. "Soma, are you home?"

"Maybe we shouldn't bother daddy."

The door slide open with Soma in standing in the frame. "Yes?"

"Hello Soma." Raven greeted. "May we come in?"

Soma stood still for a moment then stepped back to let the two in. Raven and Nifa took a seat on a sofa while Soma leaned on a counter. "Was there something you needed to tell me?"

"Yes. Nifa?"

"I..." Nifa was having trouble looking Soma in the eye. "I can't mommy."

Raven gently rubbed Nifa's back. "It's okay."

"Mommy?" Soma raised an eyebrow.

"Nifa, is my daughter."

Soma folded his arms. "And mine."

The two female Gods Eaters were stunned. "You knew?!"

"Nifa using my god arc was a give away." Soma let out sigh. "Though I'm still not sure how to feel about it, I mean, you and me."

"I'm not sure either, but we don't need to rush. We can start now if you'd like. I really do want to know more about you Soma, we're both monsters after all."

"What is a monster but a lost soul?"

"Nifa?"

"It's something daddy told me. I'm sorry."

"Stop that." Soma pushed himself up and stood in front of Nifa. "Don't apologies for everything. Be proud of what and who you are. A friend taught me that."

"Why do you do that anyway?" Asked Raven.

"I don't want to ruin the future. Leo said we have to be very careful not to let anyone know about who we came from."

"But that was lost rather quickly." Raven ruffled Nifa's hair. "Do you think that maybe Soma and I... grow closer is because of you?"

"But then, I wouldn't be born if you two weren't... close. Then I came back in time to make my own birth happen? But then you two had to have grow close without me, right? I'm confused."

"You're not the only one." Soma patted Nifa's head with a rare smile. "Don't think about it too much, what happens, happens."

"Okay daddy." Nifa leaned forward and threw her arms around Soma. "I love you daddy!"

Soma wasn't sure what to do and just placed his hands on Nifa's sides.

Raven covered her mouth to hide a wide smile. _"Soma has such a cute side. I wish he didn't hide it, then again it means so must if he can be like this around us."_

! #$%^ &*()_+}"?:{

Please review, it keeps us writers going. Till next time CG out. PEACE!


	25. To restore order

Chapter. 25

"Torri get back!" Lance shouted as he fired his left arc at the nova. Torri leaped back to dodge the nova's claws. Lance held up his left arc and fired a light sphere into the air followed by a beam of holy light came down on the nova.

When the attack ended Torri fired both of her weapons at the nova's face. The nova roared as pink lighting sparked off its body, blood spread out of its back and the beast fell.

"It's almost done! Just one more push!" Lance switched his god arcs to sword mode as he dashed towards his enemy. Torri retracted her own god arc into her arm and ran after Lance, holding Alisa's arc with both hands.

As Lance came in close the nova swung its front paw at him. Lance held up his right arc to block. The nova stood on its hind legs to put more pressure on Lance as it swung its other paw at him. Lance's tail morphed into a spark brog camlann's and impaled it into the nova's paw.

With its paws held back Lance thrusted his left arc into the nova's face, twisting the blade. "Torri!"

Torri leaped over her father and stabbed her god arc into the nova's back, carving into the beast as she ran along the nova. When Torri reached the end she jumped off while blood spilled out of the nova.

The beast fell and Lance pulled his weapons out and ran around to Torri. "We did it! It's over!" Lance stopped as he drew closer and Torri had her back to him. "Torri?"

Torri dropped her god arc and spun to Lance, grabbing him by the neck and shoving him down. Lance's god arcs disappeared and he grabbed a hold of Torri's arms. "Torri stop!"

"I will be whole again."

"Torri don't let it take you!" Lance blinked and Torri was replaced by her younger self. "No... Torri!" Lance was losing his strength from lack of oxygen, he shoved Torri off of him and watched her shatter. "Torri!" The singularly reformed into the nova then leaped out at Lance.

...

Lance awoke in his room, sweating from the dream. The duel wielder sat up and held the sides of his face. "Get out of my head. You won't have Torri, either of them." Lance heard a soft grown, he looked down to see Torri and Alisa sleeping beside him. Torri hold onto his tail. Looking over the room he saw Leo and Vale we fast asleep on the sofas with spare blankets. The older Torri was sleeping on the floor, half buried in a pile of clothes.

Lance felt his heart slow down to a normal beat, he took a breath and looked at everyone around him. _"If this is the future, we need a bigger place."_ Lance laid back when her heard his phone go off. Lance reached over to the floor to pick up his jacket and took out his phone. _"Who's calling at... four in the morning?"_ Lance opened his phone to find a text message.

 **Meet me at the church. We need to talk.**

Lance closed his phone and got out of bed. He went to his closet to grab a blue sniper outfit to quietly change into then walked out.

An hour latter Lance rode Kirito to the city of mercy, landing outside the church. Lance patted his griffin and walked inside. "I'm here Ren!"

Ren held his back to Lance and looked up at the broken stained glass window. "Thank you for coming Lance, I need to speak to you about something."

"Okay what?"

Ren turned around to Lance. "I never knew my father before I came here. After speaking to him and mother, he's a good person. The world was robbed of a good man."

Lance shook his head. "No it wasn't. You saw to that."

Ren sighed and looked down at his god arcs. "Lance. Do you know the law of causality?"

"I'll guess it has something to do with time travel."

"It's theorized that time is a forceful sort. That it will force events to happen to meet the same end, and if it can't then time will fall apart."

"Why are you tell me this?"

"You heard your sons, right? Each time we change something the future it gets worse! My future maybe bad but it's better then the other two, I have to fix this." Ren pointed his weapon at Lance. "I have to kill you."

"Where is this coming from? You came back to stop the virus-"

"I came back to kill you!" Lance was silent as Ren glared at him. "Patient zero. The first one to get the virus, no one knew where the virus came from so my mission was to you and stop it from spreading."

"If you we trying to gain trust for a back stab you're doing it wrong by telling me."

"At first I thought I could find the virus and stop it from getting you, save the world that way. Now though, after hearing the others talk... We can't change the future, only make it worse. We have to accept that our fates are made the day-"

"Stop it!" Lance stomped his foot as he stepped forward. "You can make your own choices, you have freewill. Stop saying that our lives are on rails, it's just a way to hide from facing the world and making a future for ourselves. Stop acting like a machine Damian!" Lance relived what he said and looked away.

"Damian, who is that?"

"Someone I failed to save. I refuse to let it happen again." Lance closed his eyes and took a long breath, exhaling slowly as he opened them. "You know you can't beat me."

"I know that but I have to do something to save what I have."

"And what about the nova?"

"I never knew about the nova until I came here. maybe it didn't get out, maybe you didn't get the warning when you went feral. I don't know, I just know that it wasn't a problem in my time."

"Just because you ignore it, it doesn't mean it's not a problem."

"But at least I can make the world a little better. Isn't that worth any sacrifice?"

Lance shook his head. "Not if it's for false hope. I won't roll over for that."

"Maybe I ask too much. Then let combat decide what the future is to be!" Ren took a fighting stance while Lance didn't move.

"You won't win."

"I have to try. I have people counting on me to save them. I have promises to keep."

"Then try!" Lance stepped back and spun his arcs. "But I won't hold back. Because I too have promises to keep."

! #$%^&*()_+_+}"?:{

Please review, it keeps us writers going. Till next time CG out. PEACE!


	26. A future to fight for

Chapter. 25

Ren held up his new type arc with its shield deployed as he circled around Lance. Lance stood still with his eyes shut, Ren slowly went around Lance until he was behind him. Ren pointed his old type god arc at Lance but he didn't move.

Ren was starting to get nervous. He took a step back but lance still didn't move. Ren took a step forward but Lance again didn't move. "You think your tricks will work?! You think this act will make me back down?!"

"Who's acting?"

"I'm pointing a weapon at you!"

"So? I have no reason to fight you... yet."

"You think I'm scared of you?!"

"If you weren't you'd have attacked by now." Lance opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder to Ren. "Then again, what would a coward know?"

Ren gritted his teeth as he switched his new type arc to gun mode and fired both weapons. "I'll show you a coward!"

Lance backflipped over the shots and threw his left arc at Ren. Ren stepped back and the arc impaled the ground in front of him. A vine connect the arc to Lance's armlet, Lance pulled himself towards Ren and swung his right god arc.

Ren dove out of the way and changed his new type arc back to sword mode. Ren held up his arc's shield to block Lance's shots. When the gunfire stopped Ren lowered his shield and fired his own arc.

Lance side stepped the beam and rushed to Ren as he switched his arcs to sword mode. Lance's swords clashed against Ren's, he swung his gun arc and struke Lance in the head, sending him rolling to the ground.

Ren fired at Lance who rolled out of the way and to get back on his feet, Lance and held up his blades to catch Ren's. Ren swung his gun arc again but this time Lance's tail wrapped around the gun barrel and pulled it away. Lance lead back and headbutted Ren to daze him. Lance fallowed up with a kick to Ren's chest, he spun his arc then raised them over his head.

Ren held up his arc and deployed his shield. Lance struke down on the shield with his arcs as sparks flew off the metal. Ren held up his shield against each attack, His eyes glanced to hus gun arc. Lance's tail wrapped around Ren's leg and dragged him out from under his shield then hurled him across the church.

Ren fell to the ground with a loud thud. He looked up to see Lance walking towards him through blurry vision. Ren noticed something long and grey next to him, Ren grabbed it and pointed it at Lance his vision cleared to reveal it was his gun arc. Ren fired at Lance who only side stepped the shot.

Ren pushed himself up and charged at Lance. The sound of their steel echoed through the night in the city of mercy, in the church two Gods Eaters clashed their blades then leaped back. Ren fired at Lance who barely dodged each laser beam. "Stop this!" Lance reached his target and swung both of his god arcs from the left.

Ren lowered his gun god arc and raised his second arc, deploying it's shield to block. "I can't stop now, I have to save what I have left."

"And what about my family? You're just going to let them die so you can have your world back?!"

"You have no family, they weren't meant to exist!" Lance shoved Ren away and slammed both of his god arcs on the ground to make his opponent back away. "What you have is a lie. I have to make it right, I have to fix the mess I made." Ren blocked both of the blades with his shield and pointed his second arc at his enemy's chest.

Lance spun to evade the laser shot and struke Ren in the head with his elbow. Both Gods Eaters backed away, Lance changed his left arc to gun mode as they both pointed their weapons to each other then opened fire.

Ren fired a spark laser while fired a large divine sphere. The spark beam pierced through the divine attack but didn't stop it. Lance sidestepped the beam as Ren held up his shield which held off most of the attack but some of the divine energy washed over Ren and burned his arms.

Ren lowered his shield to See Lance hold his right arc in a reverse grip and strike Ren with the weapon's shield. Lance struke Ren's god arc then hit it with his second arc to knock it out of Ren's hand then kicked him in the chest. Ren was sent fling back and crashed into the church wall, he sank to the ground and dropped his other weapon. Lance kicked it aside and pointed his arc at Ren.

Ren shook his head and looked up to see the gun barrel. "Liar. you held back."

"Did you want to die?"

"It's fitting for a traitor to be executed." A wind blew through the church, Lance lowered his god arc and turned to walk away. "Why?"

"I refuse to kill another Gods Eater." Lance reached to church opening. "He's all yours Lindow." As Lance left the church Lindow walked in.

"Hey son!" Lindow waved as he approached. Ren lowered his gaze to the ground. "Hey come on now. Don't looks down." Lindow kneeled down to Ren. "I understand where you're coming from but you can't save anyone on your own."

"I have to save my future, each time another Gods Eater come here the future gets worse."

"But the present gets better."

Ren's eyes widened as he looked up to Lindow. "What?"

"Each time someone comes from the future our team gets that much stronger."

"But the nova... Leo and Vale. They know Nifa, that means the future didn't change. We're gonna fail if we fight the nova."

"Are you sure about that? Think about it, when did the future change?"

"When I told you all about the virus. Then again when Torri stopped Lance's death, why?"

"You and Torri did something, that's how the future changed. Leo and Vale didn't do what they came back to do."

"I don't see what that has to..."

Lindow grinned as he patted Ren's arm. "See? There's still hope."

"Hope." Ren shook his head. "What is hope?"

"It's what keeps us going. It's what gives us the courage to push on." Lindow stood up and held out his hand. "Now get up and fight for your future. I know I didn't raise a quitter."

"You never raised me."

"Oh yeah. So, will you fight with us?" Ren turned to stare at the stained glass window. "Okay, okay. I'll leave you think. Just don't take too long, it'll be sun up in a couple of hours."

As Lindow walked away laid back on the wall and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry mom. I failed."

! #$%^&*()_+}"?:{

Please review, it keeps us writers going. till next time CG out. PEACE!


	27. The final encounter

Chapter. 27

The lift doors opened and Alisa stepped out into the maintenance bay with her future children. Everyone opened the their weapon cases to take their weapons out, each giving them a few practice swings.

The gate to the outside opened and Lance walked in with the rays of the rising sun behind him. "Hello everyone."

"Lan where do you go?"

"I had to take care of something. Are we ready to move on the nova?"

"Paylor is finishing up on the weapon, Sakuya will bring it down when its ready."

The lift doors opened again, this time Raven stepped out with Soma and Nifa behind her. "Good morning everyone. Are you all going out?"

Vale rested his arc on his shoulder. "Yeah. Were going after the nova today. You three want in?"

"Of course." Soma went to check on his god arc.

"Are we ready for this?" Nifa rubbed her hands nervously.

Leo stood beside Nifa and slowly rubbed her arm. "We'll be fine, just believe in yourself and everyone around you. Can you do that?"

Nifa looks to Leo. "Thank you. I will." Raven smiled at the exchange while Soma frowned.

The lift opened again, this time Kota joined the group. "Hey guys, what's going on?"

What do you think? It nova hunting time!" Shouted Vale.

Leo groaned. "Not quite, we still need that weapon to harm it."

"Oh, so what do we do?"

Lance put his god arcs in their caes and took a seat. "For now we play the waiting game." Lance patted the steel floor next to him. "Everyone have seat. Team binding time."

The Gods Eater hung out in the maintenance bay talking about anything and everything as they waited. Hours had pasted before the lift door opened, Sakuya stepped out with a large vial in hand. "Here it is, the secret weapon that'll take down the nova's defenses."

"That's wonderful." Alisa held out her hand and Sakuya pulled it away.

"I'm going with you, you need a sniper to make sure it hits."

"But Sakuya you can't! Not in your condition."

Sakuya placed her hand on her stomach. "That's exactly why I need to go. I have to make a world where my little one can grow up in a better future."

"Lan!"

Lance folded his arms to think, then looked to Sakuya. "You'll find a high point for cover fire and stay there. At no point will you engage, if you agree then you can go."

"Thank you Lance."

"Lan!"

"She wants to fight, let her fight. She has her reasons as we have ours."

"But..."

Lance held Alisa's shoulders and gently squeezed them. "It's okay, she won't be in direct fire. Besides that means we'll be that much stronger. That aragami is strong but this time we'll be ready, and there'll ten of us against it."

"Make that twelve." Everyone spun around to see Lindow walking with Ren. "We're going too, gotta protect the misses, right?"

Torri waved her hands. "No way! I'm not trusting my life to a coward like Ren!"

Lance walked to Ren, the two stared at each other till Lance moved his head to Torri. Ren walked around Lance and went to Torri. "I'm sorry. I was scared, of dying I didn't know what to do." Ren bowed to Torri. "Please, let me help. Let me regain my honor and prove myself as a Gods Eater with the power to save something important."

Everyone was silent for no one knows how long until Torri turned away to her god arc. "You want to help? Get your weapons and fight with everything you have."

"Thank you." Ren stood up and grabbed his two arcs.

Raven walked to Lindow as she watched Ren. "What happened to him?"

Lindow just grinned. "Ask Lance."

Raven looked to said Gods Eater. "We just had a talk." Lance pulled his god arcs out of their cases. "Everyone ready?" The Gods Eater all gave varies sighs to prove their we willing to fight. "Alright. Gods Eaters! Let's make it happen!" Lance lead the way out, the final battle was at hand.

...

Lance and Sakuya rode Kirito as the other rode on choppers to the mountain range, when they reached the top they saw a large grey egg resting on a peck. Kirito landed on a high point overlooking the nova. Sakuya climbed off of the griffin and took out her phone. "Sakuya reporting in. I'm on point Beta."

On the other end Lindow gave a nod. "Gotcha. We're closing in on point alpha now. Stay safe up there."

"Woooooowww!" Kota looked up at the moon and was enthralled by its size.

"It's amazing. I've never seen the moon so big before." Comment Alisa.

Vale made a whistling sound. "That's on big night light."

Soma looked over his shoulder to the other. "Admire later. We gotta move."

"He's right. If dad's right then the nova will be even stronger then before we faced it." Leo followed after Soma as he leaped off a small cliff.

The Gods Eater ran down the cliff and stopped when they reached an open area by a large hill where the grey egg rested.

"The nova..." Nifa stepped back when Leo placed his hand on her back.

"We made it this far. Just stick close to me, okay?"

Lance leaped off of his griffin and landed in front of his team. "Heads up crew, the nova's stirring in there." The mountain began to shack as the egg cracked open at the top.

"Hold steady guys!" Kota held his arc at the egg and everyone took up a fighting stance.

Claws broke out from the top of the egg as it spiraled open. The stood mightily and roar, the beast was twice the sizes that it was when it was last seen and the claws were the blades that made the wing on its back.

"Someone's been snacking." Said Lance with a grin.

Lindow raised his phone to speak with wife. "Sakuya hit it!"

Sakuya fired the core at the nova and hit its shoulder. Black vines grow out of the core and were absorbed into the nova's body.

"Did it work?" Asked Soma.

Lance turned to Torri who was shacking. "It did. The nova's defenses are down, but for how long?"

Lance turned back to the nova as it locked eyes with him, baring it fangs. Lance spun his god arcs and glared right back at the nova. "Long enough. This is our chance. Make it count!"

"It's time." Soma swing his god arc and the nova jumped down to face the Gods Eaters.

"Gods Eaters, fan out!" Everyone separated while Lance rushed in to attack. The leader slashed the nova across the face and leaped back as blood spilled out. "It worked!" The nova charged at Lance and swung its right wing at Lance, the duel wielder back flipped over the blades as he kept backing away. "Circle it! Strike from all sides!" Lance stopped and held up his arcs to catch the nova's wing blades.

Lindow and Ren attacked the nova's left while Soma and Raven attacked its right, slashing into its sides. The nova shoved its wings upward and launched Lance away. The beast roared as pink crystal spears formed around it. The spears launched towards every Gods Eater. Each of them dodging out of the way of the spears and returned fire. The nova howled as it leaped up and stomped on the ground.

large circles formed all over the area. Everyone ran to get out of the circles when pink crystal spikes jetted up and connected at the top.

Raven changed her arc to gun mode to shoot at the nova, the beast howls and stated to ran for her. Kota shot it from behind Raven as Sakuya shot the beast from above. The nova used its wings to cover its head as it charged. Soma and Nifa swung their buster arc into the nova's front legs to trip the aragami.

Vale and Leo triggered their blood rage and flew to slash at the nova's exposed stomach. Pink energy formed around the nova again. The twins backed away as a barrier of energy was formed around it. In the barrier the nova rolled over to get back on its feet. The nova roared and was shot in the head by Sakuya.

The nova glared at Sakuya and conjured two crystal spears to throw at her. "No!" Lindow fired at one to shatter it. "Sakuya!"

The other spear was shot by Kota. "I got you Lindow!"

Lindow let out a breath he held in and then ova dove at him. Lance slid in front of Lindow and blocked beast's blades. "Aly!" Alisa fired at the nova's face until the beast backed away from Lance and was struke in the side by Soma. "Lindow get your head in the game!"

Lance ran towards the nova as his arcs changed to gun mode to cover Raven as she sliced into the aragami's front leg. Lance kneeled down and Alisa jumped on to his back, she used him as a spring board to leap onto the nova and carve its back open.

Vale flew over the wound and fired it the was followed by Leo who slashed to make the wound bigger. The nova roared, creating a shockwave to stun the Gods Eaters. The beast howled and swung it wings to cut down its enemies.

Lance triggered his own blood rage and flew head first at the nova. The nova summoned orbs of red energy to hurl at Lance. Lance backed away to use his shields to block the attack, when he lowered his shields Lance was pushed back from the nova's paw, stopping with his wings. "Dad!" Vale and Leo hovered next to Lance.

The leader glanced to his sons and changed his left arc to gun mode. "It's time!" Leo changed his father's arc to gun mode and held it up with Lance. "Face judgement!" The two fired a sphere of light into the night sky. Two rays of light came down on the nova, the beast howled in pain caused by the holy light. "Vale!"

"With you dad!" The two raised their god arcs and and thrusted them into the ground. Stone spikes jetted from the ground and impaled the nova. "Not so funny when we can do it too, is it!?"

The nova roared as pink energy formed around it, turning into lightning to destroy the rocks embedded into it's body. The nova stood on shacking legs but still wouldn't back down as the gods Eater gathered around. Torri and Alisa gave stamina pills to Lance, Vale, and Leo to recover from their blood arts.

"Now we shall bury you, beast!" Shouted Soma.

The nova roared at the Gods Eaters causing each of them the raised their arcs to shield themselves from the force.

Sparks flew from Lance's back as he swung his weapons. "You think we're scared of you!?" The nova spread out it wings as their crackled with red lighting. Countless red sphere formed above it. "Alisa!"

"On it!" Alisa deployed her shield which then shined gold. orbs of light launched out to each of the Gods Eaters to form a barrier around them.

The red spheres were hurled at the Gods Eaters, each of them we thrown back by the force of the attack but none of them suffered any damage thanks to their barriers.

Ren climbed back to his feet and saw the nova charged at him and hurl Ren into the air. The aragami ran under him and stood in front of the gods Eater, swinging its wing it impale Ren.

Lance flew in and caught Ren just before the nov could hit him. Sakuya fired at the nova and hit it where the core was shot into it.

Everyone gathered around where Lance landed and let Ren down. "We're at you're command captain." Soma turned to Lance. "Orders?"

"What else? Drop this monster!"

"We're all ready to move!" Said Alisa standing at Lance's side. "Let's end this fight!"

"I'll slow it down!" Sakuya spoke over Lance's earpiece. "Leave the overwatch to me!"

"I'll rip this bastard apart!" Shouted Kota.

Vale spun his father's god arc as it changed to gun mode. "Hell yeah. Let's blow it back to hell!"

Leo sighed and shook his head. "Again I find it hard to argue. Let's send this thing back to where it came from!"

Lindow reached over and patted Lance's shoulder. "Alright leader, it's on you. your wish in my command."

"Ready when you are!" Raven waved her hand over her scythe blade to ready her blood art.

"Together. For a better future." Nifa took a step forward and slammed her buster arc on the ground.

Lance glanced to Ren who gave him a grin and nod. Lance closed his eyes then shot them open, awakening his psychic power. _"Leo! Vale! You're with me! We'll keep it grounded!"_

Lance kicked off the ground and flew towards the beast. The twins glanced to each other then followed after their father. _Lindow! Soma! Cut off the wings! Aly, Sakuya, Kota! Cover fire!"_

The Nova flapped it wings to take off into the air. Lance flew over the nova with his blades along its back. Vale stabbed his scythe into its back and fired his gun arc into the base of its wing. Vale thrusted his spear into the nova's shoulder and fired at the base of its other wing.

Lance changed his grip on his arc and landed on it back piercing the beast with his blades and sent the nova crashed down. The nova stood up and raised its wings when the gunners shot it in the face repeatedly. Lindow and Soma jumped at its sides and sliced off its wings.

 _"Raven! Nifa! Get it's hind legs!"_

The two dashed towards the nova, Raven took its left as Nifa took the right. Raven triggered her blood art and summoned five blood claws, easily cutting its leg to shreds.

Nifa swung her scythe blade deep into the nova's hind leg then struke her scythe with her buster god arc to cut clean through the leg, severing it.

 _"Torri! Ren! Finish it!"_

Torri ran ahead of Ren as the charged for the nova. The beast raised its front paw but stopped as Alisa, Kota and Sakuya shot at it. Torri jumped up to the paw and swung both of her god arcs down on it to cut it off. With the path cleared Ren new type arc switched to predator mode. "The nightmare ends here!" Ren's god arc took a bite out of the nova's face, ripping out the core.

The nova howled to the sky and stared angrily at Lance who grinned at the beast. The nova grinned back at Lance who quickly grew nervous. The nova launched a sliver vine at Torri which latched onto her chest.

Torri dropped her mother's arc and grabbed the vine while she chopped at it. The nova howled and started pulling her towards it.

Vale and Leo flew straight for the nova while Lance went for Torri. Hundreds of bladed tentacles grew out of the nova and waved about to keep the twins away.

"What's it doing!?" Asked a disturbed Nifa. "It's core was taken how is it still alive!?"

Raven's eyes darted back and forth between Torri and the nova. "It's trying to absorb Torri... The nova has latched onto her core!"

Soam and Lindow ran toward the vine connecting the two and slashed at it with their blades, but the vine wasn't breaking. "No way it's been an hour!" Lindow kept hitting the vine as his blade bounced off.

Lance and Alisa dropped their god arcs and grabbed onto Torri and the vine. Lance pulled on the vine against the nova while Alisa tried to pulled the vine out of Torri's chest. "Sakuya we need help!"

"Mother it's okay!" Torri placed her hand on Alisa's. "The nova is alive because of me now. You know what you have to do."

Alisa's widened. "No! There has to be another way!"

"There isn't. You have to kill me, take out my core and the nova will die. We'll save our future."

"By killing you!? You can't see the future you saved if you die!"

"I won't see it anyway! The future will change and mine will be replaced. I'll be replaced by another Torri, a better Torri."

"Torri..."

The singularity raised her arm and her god arc shrank to the size of a dagger. "In the time I've been here you and father have shown me tremendous amounts love. That's something I'll always be thankful for. Please, when this is over, she my young self just as much. More even."

"Torri no!" Torri brought the dagger straight down to her chest.

The blade pierced flesh but Torri didn't a thing. She opened her eyes to see her blade was stopped, piercing through Lance's right arm. "Father..."

"That's a selfish way of thinking. The future changed when you saved me, but you're still here. You're just gonna take the easy way out? What about us, the one who have to live with your selfishness." The nova roared as it used its only leg to drag itself closer to Torri. "Shut the hell up!" Lance tail morphed into a susano-o's to shot at the aragami. "Don't for a minute think that it's okay to give up on life. Don't give up on living, that's an order!"

"An order from your parents!"

Alisa and Lance grabbed a hold of Torri as their armlets started to glow. "We're never gonna sacrifice our daughter!"

! #$%^&*()_+}""?:{

Please review, it keeps us writers going. till next time CG out. PEACE!


	28. A nightmare's end

Chapter. 28

Lance and Alisa awake in the mountain range but the others we missing along with the nova. "Where are we?" Alisa looked around to see the world was slightly faded. "Are we in Torri?"

Lance dusted himself off. "Looks like it. That means the nova is in here. We need to find Torri, fast."

"Can you sense her?"

"This way!" Lance took off running through the mountain range, moving along the natural path he came to a small clearing. "There!" Lance pointed to an out-cove. The couple rushed to the location to find Torri laying against the stone wall. Lance and Alisa slid the Torri's sides and tried to wake her. "Come on Torri, please wake up!"

"Torri you can't leave us, not when we're so close."

As the lightly shook Torri the singularity's eyes opened. She looked up to her parents in shock. "Mother, father. What happened?"

"We're in your soul Torri. Lance and I resonated with you to come here." Alisa moved Torri's arm over his shoulders.

Lance did the same on the other side of Torri. "The nova is in here somewhere. If we can find it and kill it we'll free you Torri."

"To rick so much... For me."

"Of course Torri, we'd never let anything harm you." Lance and Alisa helped Torri to her feet and walked with her until she could stand on her own. "It's coming." Lance let go of Torri and took a few steps forward.

On top of a cliff the nova appear and howled to the moon. "Aly get Torri as far away as you can. i'll end this."

"How are you gonna fight it? We don't have our god arcs!"

"Father!"

Lance turned back to his family and grin as he gave a thumbs up. "Aly, Torri. Believe in me."

"Lan no!" Alisa and Torri ran to Lance's side.

"Father what are you gonna do?"

Lance spun around to the two and hugged them both. "I'm gonna kill this thing. Believe in me and I'll win so we can get home."

Alisa and Torri let go of Lance. "I do believe in you Lan. Just don't go too far, please."

Lance leaned closer and kissed her. "When have I ever let you down?"

"When you died."

"Are you really not gonna let me forget that?" Lance shook his head with a smile then looked to his family with a serous expression. "Now get out of here. This is gonna get messy."

The nova leaped down from the cliff to the clearing. "Be careful Lan." Alisa and Torri ran to get away.

"Father! Lance looked over his shoulder. "Show no mercy." Lance waved to Torri and spun back to the nova.

The nova roared at Lance who took a hold of his armlets. "Let me show you a real monster." Lance ripped off his armlets and tossed them a side. A clod wind blew around Lance as his skin was turning a pale blue.

The nova roared and charged towards Lance, the beast stopped and swung its front paw at him. Lance's hand grew larger with claws, held out his hand to stop the nova's paw. The new type looked up at the nova with gold slitted eyes, he grinned as fangs grew from his teeth and punched the nova. As the beast backed off Lance was engulfed by a bright light.

The grew brighter and larger, when it faded Lance was transformed into his inner aragami. The culigula. _"Come on you end of the world reject! I'm getting hungry!"_ The caligula breathed ice into the air then extended its wrist blades.

The nova met its challenge, it spread out its wings and conjured several red orbs. The beast roared and hurled them at the caligula. The caligula held up its blades as a shield against the red orbs as they crashed into the blades.

Once it got close the caligula grabbed onto the nova's front legs and bit into its right wing. The nova rammed its head into the caligula's chest and swung its other wing into its opponent, the blades stabbed into the caligula's body. The ice hannibal bit down harder from the pain, it ripped off the nova's wing and backed away.

The nova pounded on the caligula and sank its teeth into it arm. The caligula swung its other arm and cut into the nova's side with blade, moving the blade up and down to saw into the nova. The nova let go and roared as it unleashed a field of pink energy, shocking it downed enemy. The caligula roared as well and breathed ice onto the nova's back as it struke the nova with it's tail.

The nova bit into the caligula's neck and swung its bladed wing to pin the caligula's arm. The caligula kept hitting the nova with its tail, it charged its free hand with ice and placed its palm on the nova's wound. The nova let go and the caligula shoved the nova off.

Lance could feel his grip on his sense slipping as the fight went on. "Need to... end this, fast! Now!" The caligula returned to its feet, a tornado fromed around the aragami as it hovered into the air. The caligula launched smaller twisters that circled around it. The nova charged at the caligula and was hit by one of the twisters, freezing most of its body.

The caligula held up its fist as it gathered a golden light, the caligula fired up its jets then spun around to build up speed and charged straight at the nova. The caligula punched the nova the face, the force of the attack shattered the ice on the nova's body just before it was frozen.

The caligula struke hard into the nova's back with its fist, it ripped it back open and took a large bite out of the nova's back. The caligula pulled out a large chunk of the nova's body and revealed the core. The aragami grabbed the core and pulled it out.

The nova howled and launched vines at the core, trying to take it back. The caligula sliced the vines off the core and stomped on the nova until the nova finally fell down and remained silent.

 _"This is it. The nova's core, its very soul."_ The caligula stared at the core, almost drooling over it.

"Lan!"

"Father!"

The shouts from his family snapped Lance out of his trace. _"No. No I won't give in!"_ Lance regained control and crushed the core. The world around him began to fade away.

Lance, Alisa, and Torri returned to the real world as the nova collapsed with its vines broke away from Torri's body. As the nova melted into the earth a bright light formed over it. The faded away to reveal Shio smiling to everyone.

"Shio!" Shouted Kota.

"It's her..." Sakuya started sliding down the mountain.

"Shio!" Alisa was the first towards Shio as everyone followed a step behind.

Shio looked down to her hands to see bits of light flying off of her. she turned to the moon and smiles warmly before spinning back to the Gods Eaters.

Torri held her hand over her heart. "This... this is my birth mother?"

Kota wiped tears out of his eyes and stepped forward. "Shio! I'll... I will make sure you always have a home here! I'll keep the den safe and sound, I swear! And I'll be right here waiting for you."

Lindow steps up to Shio as he looks at his right arm. "I'll always take a chance to thank the girl who saved my life." Lindow held up his arm to Shio. "I promise, I'll care for everything you gave me. and every day." Shio smiled widely and pumped her fists.

Sakuya caught up with the others and stopped as she reached Shio. "Shio... My sweet little Shio. you still fight for us. Still protecting us. When we meet again, we'll do so much together. It'll be wonderful. I know it will! There's so much fun for us to have!" Shio nods happily.

"Shio!" The singularly turned and was hugged by Alisa. ""I miss you! I miss you so much! But I swear, I'm gonna protect this world for you. I'll study and learn and fight and go anywhere!"

"Aly..." Lance felt glad to to see Alisa and everyone letting their feelings out.

"I won't break down again. Just you watch! No matter how hard it gets, i'll be brave for you!" Alisa go and everyone looked to Soma. "She's waiting for you."

"Get in there." Said Kota.

Soma walked to Shio and patted her head. "Be a good girl, all right? I miss you." Shio laughed as she ruffed her head against Soma's hand. Shio saw Raven then took Soma's hand, she rushed to Raven then took Raven's hand and placed it on top of Soma's.

"What?" Raven was confused as Shio looked to her and smiled.

"I get it." Soma spun his hand and held Raven's. "I won't get hung up on the past. That's what you're telling me."

Nifa felt overjoyed at the sight of her future parents.

As Shio stepped from Soma and Raven back Leo and Vale went to greet Shio. "So you're Shio, the one who gave us our big sis."

"Watch from the moon and see the world we saved." Leo held out his hand and Shio took a hold with both of hers.

The twins backed away as Torri stepped up. "Thank you. Even if it was a coincidence, you birthed me. Thank you for letting me experience this world." Torri hugged Shio tightly as she started to cry. "Thank you so much!" Torri let go and wiped her tear away.

Lance stood in front of Shio, he tilted his head as he grinned. "Hey there. Told everyone it wasn't a farewell, either is this. We'll see you again Shio, count on it."

Shio turned to run away from the Gods Eater then turned back. With a big smile Shio waved to the Gods Eater as she disappeared into tiny bits of light that faded into the night sky.

! #$%^&*()_+}"?:{

Please review, it keeps us writers going. Till next time CG out. PEACE!


	29. Hope for a brighter future

Final chapter.

The sun began to rise over the land illuminating all it touched. Watching this light swallow the world the Gods Eater from the future and the first unit stood atop the roof of their den. The future Gods Eaters bodies were starting to shimmer as the light drew closer.

"It's time." Ren stated plainly. "We're finally going home."

"So it's time?" Asked Lindow.

"Yes. The virus is gone. The nova is dead. The future is saved. The Saga said we would return soon after, just enough time to say our good byes."

Sakuya fell to her knees as she hugged Ren, crying as she held him. "I'll miss you Ren, please be safe."

Ren smiled as he hugged Sakuya back. "I'm not going away forever from your life mom. You know I'll be coming into this world in a few months."

"But it's not you, the you right here."

"I know, but it will be. A better me, a Ren who will grow up in a safer world with a father and friends."

Sakuya let go of Ren and stood up. "I'm so proud of you. Please, never forget us!"

"I won't mom. We fixed the future, I'll see you soon. You and dad."

Lindow placed his hand on Ren's head. "We won't forget about you. The man our son will become."

"Thank you dad." Ren held out his hand to his father.

Lindow took Ren's hand and shook it. "Never lose hope, no matter how hard it gets. Remember that and you'll do fine. Just don't over to it, okay?"

Ren snickered. "Understood dad. I'll leave that to the miracle workers." Ren glanced over to the Firestar family. "But i'll do what I can to help them, no matter what it takes." Ren held out his arms as his parents we pulled into a family hug. "Goodbye mom and dad. please take good care of me, I'll see you soon dad." Ren released his parents and stepped back as he disappeared into the rising sunlight.

"He's gone."

Lindow held Sakuya close. "Not forever it's just a see you later."

"You're right." Sakuya rubbed her eyes to clear the tears as she rested her hand on her stomach. Lindow watched as the others said their good bye to their future children then lead Sakuya to the door leading back inside.

"Time to head home everyone!" Vale waved his hands as the lights flew off of them.

Leo held out his hand as the lights were flowing off of him as well. "Our mission is done. Time to see what world we created."

"Are you going away?" Torri asked her older self.

The older Torri kneeled down to her younger counter part. "Yes, but don't cry Torri. i'll always be with you." Torri pointed to the younger singularity's head and heart. "In here and in here."

The smaller Torri jumped at her older self and held on. "I don't want you to go!"

"I know but I have too. This world is up to you to take care of."

Lance patted Torri's shoulder. "Come on little one. You don't want your big sis's good bye to be full of tears, do you?" Torri let go and held on too Lance. The duel wielder picked up Torri and looked to the older singularity. "You be good, okay? Make the future something we can be proud of."

"I think that's your job father."

Alisa hugged Torri. "I promise you, we'll love our Torri just as much as you. We'll make you a wonderful home, a home for our daughter."

Torii hugged Alisa back. "Thank you, mother."

Lance turned to Vale and Leo. "You two... I'm proud to be your, uh, future dad?"

"Thanks dad!" Vale throw his arm over Lance's shoulders. "Don't worry! Leo and I will continue your legacy."

"Hey know!" Lance stepped back from Vale. "I'm not about to let you little brat take my title as king of aragami killing!"

"Of course not dad." Leo laughed. "Not today, but one you will slow down and we'll be there to past you."

Lance grinned. "You go ahead and try. This time I'm not teaching you how to beat me. you'll have to win on your own skill."

"Like a real hero!" Cheered Vale.

Alisa chuckled at the males. "Just don't exactly fallow in your father's footsteps."

"Why's that?"

"I died." Lance stated dryly.

Vale grinned as he folded his arms. "Then that's how I'll surpass you dad. By not dying!"

"Not dying is the only way to live." Commented Torri. As the sun rose her body was turning transparent. "Mother, father. Be kind to each other and be kind to your daughter. i'll see you at home Leo, Vale." Torri closed her eyes and raised her head as she faded away from the sunlight.

Leo noticed his own body was disappearing as well. "Our turn brother. Goodbye mom and dad. don't risk your lives on something stupid, we still need to be born." Leo gave a thumbs up and faded away.

"Can't wait to how much has changed!" Vale grinned to his parents. "Oh! On my tenth birthday don't go to the beach. Trust me." Vale jumped off the rooftop and disappeared as he fell.

Lance wiped some tears out of his eyes as he smiled. "Come on. Let's get inside." Lance picked up Torri with one arm and draped his other over Alisa's shoulders as they walked inside.

Raven and Soma watched the sun rise with their daughter Nifa until she as well started to fade away. "Though our time was short, I'll treasure every moment we shared. Thank you mommy, daddy."

Raven threw her arms around Nifa. "You promise to be good, okay? We'll never forget you Nifa."

Soma placed his hand on top of Nifa's head. "Thanks for your help. We couldn't have done it without you." Nifa swung her arm to wrap around Soma and pulled him closer. Soma raised his hands and slowly rapped them around Raven and Nifa.

"You to be good to each other. I love you both." Nifa held her parents tightly Then let go as she backed away. "Good by mommy, daddy. I'll see you when I get home." Nifa turned to the rising sun and faded away into several bits of light that vanished into the sky.

"That's it. Their gone." Raven leaned on Soma as she started to cry. "I miss her."

Soma reached into his pocket and pulled out a white rose hairpin, clipping it onto Raven's hair. Raven heard the click and raised her hand to feel the hairpin. "What's..." Raven took it off to see the hairpin.

"I... I made that." Soma turned away, waiting for Raven to make fun of him.

"It's so beautiful, thank you Soma!" Raven jumped in front of Soma and held out the hairpin. "Could you put it back on, please?"

Looked at Raven for a moment when the image of Shio flashed in his mind. He remember when Shio did when he saw her and looked down at his hand. Soma took the hairpin and put it in Raven's hair.

Raven patted the hairpin and hugged Soma. "I love it! Thank you!"

The two held each other for a minute before Soma spoke up. "You're leaving aren't you?"

"Yes... I must speak to Lance, then I'll have to return HQ." Raven pushed herself away from Soma and looked straight at him. "But I will return I promise. I like you soma, I really find you interesting and I want to see were this goes."

"You know where this goes."

Raven let out a small laugh. "Still..." Soma started humming, Raven closed her eyes as she silently listened to the swell tune. "What is that?"

"It's a song a learned. It's called 'till we meet again'."

"It's very sweet. Thank you for sharing it with me." The two stared into each others eyes. Soma leaned closer and Raven moved closer to connect her lips his. Soma placed his hands on Raven hips as she threw her arms around his neck.

...

A few hours later Kota opened the main door and stepped into the main lobby. Kota walked to the stairs when he heard the lift open with Lance and Alisa walking out. "Hey guys!" Kota waved as he dashed towards them.

"Hey Kota. how you holding up?"

"I'm okay, seeing you all with your families made me want to go see my own."

"Well you might want to see them again when you look at this." Lance handed Kota a paper.

"What's this? This is the official resignation of Lance Firestar!?" Kota looks up to Lance in shock.

"Keep reading."

Kota looked down at the paper again. "The position of first unit leader is here by transferred to, to... to..."

"To you Kota."

Kota dropped the paper as his body was shacking. "I'm the leader? So does that mean-"

"Yup. I'm leaving with Raven in two days to the Gods Eater HQ in Europe to join the hunter unit."

"Well alright! This is big knows, for the both of us! Don't worry, I'll lead everyone and keep them safe!"

"About that..." Alisa trailed off. "I'm resigning from the first unit as well. There's a satellite settlement being build and they need Gods Eaters to help. I want to help make another home form humanity to be safe."

"Oh, well I'll still have Soma and Sakuya to help, right?"

The couple glanced to each other before Lance spoke up. "Soma's leaving the unit to pursue science to find a way to deal with aragami safely. Sakuya is leave because of her baby."

Kota counted on his figures. "Wait so, I'm all that's left?!" Kota's body drooped. "So what you said was true."

"I didn't mean it to hurt you." Lance patted Kota on his shoulder. "But hey, look at it this way. You get to create your own unit from the ground up. From Gods Eaters you get to hand pick."

Kota thought for a second and smiled. "Yeah. Yeah that's right! You know what? I'll build an awesome team! One that's way better then the one you lead!"

Lance smirked and held out his hand. "I look forward to seeing that happen."

Kota shook Lance's hand and picked up the paper. "I need to tell mom and sis about this!" Kota ran out the main gate at top speed.

Alisa let out a sigh after Kota left. "You think he'll be okay with this new responsibility?"

"We'll see. Trial by fire and all that. Besides, he'll have a lot of help for if he falls."

"This is really happening, isn't it? The first unit is breaking apart."

"It just means everyone is moving on to better things. Not to say the unit was bad but sometimes we have to spread our wings, you know? Explore to learn and bring it back to better you'res and the lives around us."

Alisa smiled lightly. "Easy to say, for someone with wings."

Lance placed his arm over Alisa's shoulders. "Anyone can fly. you learned blood art, so why not blood rage. In fact." Lance took Alisa's hand and rushed to the lift, setting it to the roof.

"Where are we going?" The doors opened and Lance picked Alisa and carried her out the lift, bridal style. "What are you doing?!"

"Something I've wanted to do for a while now. Let's make our remaining time here the best to remember!" Lance triggered his blood rage and hovered over the roof. "You ready for a flight?"

Alisa quickly threw her arms around Lance's neck. "You drop me I'll strangle you." Lance kissed Alisa then took off into the morning sun.

THE END

...

...

...

! #$$%%^^&*()_+}"?:{}"! #$%^&*()_

I'd like to thank everyone for supporting this story.

Aragon365

Bijuu vs jinchuuriki

Bloodwitch Raven

Commander of Blood's Oath

Energy Dragon Slayer

HolyPrincess

Jimmylamtk

Nintendoman01

Saint of vice koncor

True Overlord Laharl

ExienFrost290

dorfdepp

And everyone that's enjoyed this story.

You've all been great support. Thank you for making this worth doing. Have a wonderful day and until next story I'll see you in the cosmos.


End file.
